Desde el comienzo
by starsinmymind
Summary: Una familia que se ve afectada tras el accidente de un integrante. ¿Podrá seguir todo cómo era antes?
1. Día de campo

Sentados bajo un gran árbol frente a un lago, en un campo hermoso donde se podía sentir una paz enorme, estaban ellos, disfrutando de todo aquello sin pensar en nada más, solo en su felicidad.

-No sé cómo pude perder tanto tiempo para esto... ¡sólo míranos!

-Perdimos, no sólo fuiste tú, yo también, fui un cobarde al no decirte lo que sentía, lamentablemente tuvo que ocurrir una desgracia para que eso sucediera.

-Eso ya pasó Rick, estamos aquí, es lo que importa ¿no?... después de cuatro largos años y los que hemos vivido juntos ¿cuántos son en total ya? ¿nueve?

-Sí, y tenemos lo más importante...

-Papi, mami...- Éstos dos voltearon a ver a su pequeño de tres años- ¡Nicole está caminando!

Rápidamente Rick y Kate se levantaron y corrieron hacia los dos pequeños. Rick iba a tomar a su pequeña de diez meses en brazos pero Kate lo paró.

-Déjala Rick, está dando sus primeros pasos.

Rick obedeció y se hincó en el pasto estirando los brazos a su hija para que ella caminara hacia él. Y ahí iba la pequeña Nicole, tambaleándose, a paso lento pero seguro, soltando de vez en cuando unas pequeñas risitas que hacía que a sus padres le se les ensanchara el corazón. Cuando Nicole llegó hasta Rick, se sostuvo de él en un pequeño gran abrazo.

-Esa es mi pequeña- le dijo él levantándose con ella y elevándola en el aire. La pequeña reía dando pequeñas patadas en el aire.

-Rick ya es suficiente... vamos a comer- le dijo Kate riendo mientras tomaba a la bebé para llevarla ella y llenarla de besos.

-¿Y para mi no hay besos?- pregunto inocentemente el niño.

-Claro que sí Dylan- le dijo su papá tomándolo de la cara y llenándolo de besos por toda ésta.

-JAJAJA... ya papi, solo quería uno.

-Vamos a comer campeón- le dijo él elevándolo y sentándolo en sus hombros con una pierna a cada lado de su cabeza.

Sobre una gran manta colocaron la cesta de comida que habían preparado. Ahí dentro había de todo, ensaladas, pastas, frutas hasta postres y no podía faltar la bebida, vino para los grandes, jugo para los pequeños. Nicole no paraba de balbucear estirando sus pequeños bracitos y su hermano se reía junto con ella cuando la pequeña gateaba para alcanzar la comida que Rick iba sacando.

Kate la tomo en brazos y la sentó en su regazo para después comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

-Hey traviesa... ¿No te puedes esperar ni un ratito verdad?- dijo la madre haciendo cosquillas en la pancita de la pequeña y ésta como reacción estalló en más carcajadas.

-Mami... ¡harás que se asfixie!- exclamó el niño alarmado.

-No te preocupes Dylan, lo único que le pasará a ésta ratoncita si no se tranquiliza, es, que se quedará sin postre- dijo Kate divertida y el niño se tapó la boca con sus dos manitas.

-No mamá, pero si a Nicole le encanta el arroz con leche.

-Dylan, no le hagas caso a tu mamá, ya sabes cómo es- le dijo Rick.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo soy?...- preguntó arqueando una ceja.


	2. Juego y diversión

-Ya sabes, eres... eres la mamá más maravillosa del mundo- le dijo acercándose y dándole un tierno beso en los labios- y... ¿Sabes que te quiero no?

-Mmmm...- dijo achicando los ojos y él le dio otro pequeño beso.

Nicole aprovecho ese momento que su madre se distrajo para salir de ahí y gatear lo mas rápido posible llegando hasta su hermano, sentándose por un lado de él.

-Wakala- expreso el pequeño y los padres rieron.

-Ya veremos si dirás eso cuando estés grande y tengas novia- le digo Rick.

-No, yo no voy a tener novia.

-No estés tan seguro de eso campeón, que yo decía lo mismo que tú cuando tenia tu misma edad y mírame ahora... ¡Tengo la mejor familia del mundo!

-¿En serio Rick? Mira que monje me saliste- le dijo Kate.

El pequeño Dylan se quedo pensando por un momento en las palabras de su madre ya que no comprendió mucho.

-Mmmm... pues no lo sé, ¡seguiré con mis ideas!- dijo el pequeño- Pa... ¿Por qué no vino Alexis?

-No pudo venir porque le llamaron de último minuto para que se presentara a trabajar.

-¡Aaaaah!... Pero vendrá la próxima vez ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!

Nicole comenzó a balbucear nuevamente en señal de que tenia hambre.

-Oigo a una ratoncita pidiendo comida...- dijo Rick mirando a su pequeña haciendo muecas para que ésta sonriera.

Rick tomo a Nicole y la llevó consigo para darle de comer. Todos disfrutaban cada cosa que comían, pero al parecer la más hambrienta era Nicole ya que su carita estaba embarrada de su postre favorito.

-JAJAJA... mírenla, parece una payasita- dijo Dylan tocando las mejillas de su hermana cuidadosamente.

-Cierto- dijo Kate riendo.

-¿Has traído clínex?- preguntó Rick.

-Sí, están en la pañalera.

-Ahora voy por ellas...

-Mami, ¿jugaremos atrapadas?

-Por mi sí, pero eso deberías preguntárselo a papá- le contestó- con eso de que no corre mucho- le dijo esto último susurrando.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamó el pequeño divertido.

-¿De qué tiene razón mamá?- preguntó Rick cuando llegó con un paquete de clínex en la mano.

Dylan volteó a ver a su mamá y ésta le indició con un dedo sobre sus labios que no dijera nada.

-Emmm... que... eeeehh... ¡ya se olvidó!- dijo el pequeño encogiendose de hombros- ¿jugaremos atrapadas?

-Qué pregunta... ¡por supuesto que sí!

-Genial- contestó alegre- Creo que si correrá- le susurro a su madre y ésta solo río.

-Alto ahí- le dijo Kate al pequeño cuando éste se levanto para comenzar a jugar- tenemos que esperar a que se nos baje la comida.

-¿Y cuánto tardará?

-Por todo lo que comimos por lo menos treinta minutos.

-Mmmm... ¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto?

-Por qué no me ayudas a limpiar a tu hermana y después recogemos todo ésto con ayuda de papá- dijo esto último haciendo círculos con su dedo índice señalando el resto de comida y cubiertos que habían quedado sobre la gran manta.

-Claro- contestó Dylan acercándose a ella para tomar un clínex y comenzar a limpiar a su hermana.

Mientras éstos la limpiaban Rick le hacia caras y Nicole comenzó a reír incontrolablemente moviendo sus bracitos de arriba a abajo.

-Rick basta, lo haces mas difícil.

-Pero así es más divertido- le contestó- ¿verdad Nicole?- dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a la pequeña.

Esta pareció entender porque estiró sus bracitos para que Rick la tomara.

-Ay, ¡porque esta pequeña ama a papá!- le dijo chiqueandola y llenándolo de besos.

Mientras Rick convivía con Nicole, Kate hacia lo mismo con Dylan, lo llenaba de abrazos y besos... y unas cuantas cosquillas.

Pasando los treinta minutos, los tres se pusieron a jugar cerca de Nicole, ella se encontraba observándolos sentada en la manta. Kate corría para atrapar a Dylan y éste de inmediato tocaba a su padre, estuvieron así un largo rato, atrapándose unos a otros. Hubo un momento en el que solo dos de éstos se atrapaban, Rick tocaba a Dylan y éste volvía a tocarlo enseguida casi olvidando a Kate.

-Bien chicos, creo que se han olvidado de mí...- comentó Kate.

Rick y Dylan se miraron en complicidad y corrieron hacia Kate, debió imaginarlo, ahora los dos iban por ella. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era huir, o quedarse y ser tacleada por ambos, dicidió la primera.

-Oye Dylan, me toca a mi ir por mamá.

-No, me toca a mi.

-Pero tú fuiste el último que me tocó.

-Pero yo también quiero ir por ella- dijo el niño.

-Ve con tu hermana para que no este solita.

-Esta bien- le dijo resignado.

Cuando Dylan llego hasta su hermana, ésta estaba poniéndose de pie con mucho cuidado de no caer.

-Hey, ¿qué haces Nicole?, creo que aún eres muy pequeña para jugar atrapadas- dijo Dylan y Nicole comenzó a caminar hacia él. Cuando llego lo abrazo de las piernas- JAJAJA... Sí sabes jugar, pero soy más rápido que tú y te ganaría. ¿Por qué mejor no bailamos?- le dijo tomándola de los bracitos y comenzándola a mover despacio, Nicole empezó a reír y a mover sus piececitos.

Mientras los dos hermanos disfrutaban bailando, Rick seguía persiguiendo a Kate.

-Oye, ¿aún no te cansas?

-¿En serio Rick?, eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo.

-Mmmm... Todavía tengo para un rato- dijo aumentando la velocidad con la que corría y cuando la alcanzó, la derribo al pasto con cuidado de que ninguno se lastimara.

Ella quedo por debajo de él, mirándolo de frente y él sobre ella con una mano sobre su cintura.

-Uy... me has tacleado, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó divertida.

-No lo sé, tal vez esto...- dijo dándole un pequeño beso, pero después fue ella quien lo beso.

Estuvieron tirados en el pasto hasta que sintieron una oleada de aire fresco.

-Rick es mejor que nos vayamos, comenzarán a llover en cualquier momento, mira las nubes.

-Sí- dijo Rick- a demás, ya se esta haciendo tarde y después será mas difícil llegar casa con tanto trafico.

Rick se levantó primero y ayudo después a Kate, se dirigieron hacia los pequeños y observaron que éstos seguían bailando.

-Miralos Rick... tomales foto.

-Son adorables... igualitos a su mamá!- dijo éste y Kate sonrió.

-Sí, pero mira que a veces son igual o peor de inquietos que tú.

-¡Pero te encanta!- afirmó él y ella soltó una carcajada.

Después de casi diez fotos que hizo Rick recogieron lo que hacia falta y subieron al auto para así regresar a casa.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció este segundo capítulo?... No se preocupen, que al próximo sale toda la familia. Otra cosita, se suponía que "¡Ríndete ya!" sería un one-shot, pero varias personas me pidieron que lo continuara, así que, ya estoy escribiendo los siguientes capítulos y muy pronto los tendrán._**


	3. Bromas

-¡Alex!- dijo Dylan al ver a su hermana mayor en casa.

-¡Dylan!- contestó la pelirroja.

-Abuela- hablo otra vez Dylan a Martha.

-Kate...- Dijo ésta.

-Rick- hablo Kate.

-Nicole- dijo Castle.

-...

Nicole sólo los miro confusa, siempre que Dylan saludaba de esa forma, todos comenzaban a decir sus nombres, era algo que ya se les había hecho costumbre.

-¿Qué tal les fue en su picnic?- preguntó Martha.

-Muy bien, sólo que éste pequeñín- dijo alborotando el cabello de Dylan- extrañó a su hermana hermana.

-¡Oh querido!... ¿y a mi no me extrañaste?

-Claro abuela, pero a ti te veo todos los días- contestó el pequeño.

-Ay, pequeño- le dijo Alexis alzándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- yo también te extrañé.

-¿Jugaremos a eso que me enseñaste?- preguntó Dylan.

-Claro... pero ¿qué tal si jugamos todos?- preguntó Alexis.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Castle.

-Por mi también- se unió Kate.

-¿Y tú abuela?- pregunto Alexis.

-No lo sé, aún encuentro muy confuso eso de las palabras, pero esta bien, trataré.

-¡Siii!- exclamó el pequeño- vayamos a la sala pondremos cojines como siempre, y nos tiraremos en ellos.

Acomodaron todo como Dylan había dicho, y ahí estaban, unos sentados y otros acostados en los cojines.

-De acuerdo, expliquen de que trata el juego, para no equivocarme- dijo Martha.

-Es sencillo abuela- dijo Alexis- uno dirá una oración, y el que siga tendrá que decir otra oración que inicie con la siguiente letra del abecedario que haya comenzado la anterior.

-Bien, creo que ya entendí. ¿Quien comienza?

-¡Yoooo, yooo!- grito Dylan.

-Esta bien yo-yo inicia tú- le dijo su padre y todos rieron por como lo había llamado.

-Siempre que jugamos...- dijo el pequeño.

-Tenemos que pensar en lo que diremos...- continuo Kate.

-Únicamente por tratar de ser simples...- siguió Castle.

-Victoriosos sin ser derrotados- agregó Martha.

-Waffle es lo que se me antoja en este momento...- dijo Alexis.

-Ximena te acompañará a comerlo- contestó Dylan.

-Ya que todos comerán, tal vez prepare un pastel...- habló Kate.

-Zanahoria, ¿por qué no haces un pastel de zanahoria?- dijo Castle.

-A veces me asusta lo que puedes llegar a decir Richard- le dijo Martha.

-Bueno, pero sabemos como es papá- agregó Alexis.

-Cuando tiene hambre, acaba con todo lo que hay en el refri- dijo divertido Dylan.

-Difícilmente deja algo para los demás- continuó Kate.

-Esta bien, ya paren de hablar de mi, que no soy así.

-Fácilmente terminas con todo- dijo Martha- solo es un juego.

-Grandioso... lo dejaremos a su imaginación- dijo Alexis.

-Hablemos de otra cosa...- dijo Dylan.

-Imaginen que hoy estará lloviendo toda la noche... ¿Qué harían?- pregunto Kate.

-Yo me pondría a ver películas de terror- dijo Castle emocionado.

-¡Papaaá!- le gritaron Dylan y Alexis.

-¡Has perdido!- siguió Dylan- JAJAJA, caíste en el juego de mamá, siempre lo haces.

Todos rieron con este comentario y Castle miró a Kate sorprendido.

-En serio que siempre caigo- le dijo Castle- ¡no sé cómo lo haces!- de dijo a Kate.

-Tal vez porque te dejas llevar por las palabras, y no pones atención a lo que deberías hacer- le dijo divertida.

-Hmmm... esta me la cobro- le dijo desafiante.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo? Si se puede saber- pregunto Kate.

-¡Ya lo verás!...

-Uyyy... habrá enfrentamiento de nuevo- dijo Alexis.

-Si, ya sabemos lo que hace papá siempre- contesto Dylan.

-¡COSQUILLAS!- gritaron los tres y Kate salió corriendo.

Castle le entregó la bebé a su Madre y salió corriendo atrás de Kate.

-Sabes que no me gustan las cosquillas Rick.

-Y tú sabes muy bien que esto es lo que te ganas siempre que me haces trampa.

-Yo no hice trampa, que no seas atento es otra cosa.

* * *

-Debemos hacer algo... ¡No dejemos que papá le haga cosquillas a mamá!

-Entonces recurriremos a ¡BNX3!

-Oigan, oigan... Eso de hablar en clave no me gusta- dijo Martha por un lado de ellos.

-No te preocupes abuela, es una broma inofensiva...- le dijo Alexis- ¿Estas listo Dylan?

-Listo...- contesto éste, imitando una pistolita con sus manos.

-Entonces al ataque...- dijo la pelirroja y ambos se levantaron dirigiéndose a la cocina tomando un frasco de crema batida cada uno.

-Mamá ¡corre hacia acá!- le avisó el pequeño y ella lo obedeció...

Kate corrió todo lo que pudo tratando de que Castle no la alcanzara. Cuando llego hasta los chicos a él todavía le faltaba un tramo para llegar, así que estos dos vaciaron los frascos por todo el suelo, haciendo patinar a Castle cuando llegó.

El primero que comenzó a reír fue Dylan cuando su padre cayó y se ensució.

-Mírense... divirtiéndose sin importarles la desgracia ajena...- dijo él dramatizando.

-¡Por favor Rick!... Sólo es una broma- dijo acercándose lentamente tratando de no resbalar ella también.

-Broma que tendrás que pagar conmigo- le dijo éste tirándola del brazo haciendo que cayera sobre él, y ensuciarla. Al poco rato se les unieron Alexis y Dylan, los cuatro estaba embarrados de crema batida.

-¡Estamos cremosos!- expresó Dylan.

-Sí, ahora haber quien gana la ducha...- dijo Castle mientras trataba de levantarse fallando completamente por lo resbaloso que estaba el suelo.

Nadie podía levantarse, unos minutos después, los cuatro trataban de ganar la ducha, mientras unos jalaban otros caían nuevamente y así estuvieron por un rato. ¿Quien llegará más rápido? Se preguntaban entre si.

Por otro lado Martha y Nicole reían mientras los veían batallar.


	4. Por fin solos

Unas horas más tarde todos comenzaban a irse a sus camas para dormir pero antes Kate tenia que hacer lo de siempre para que su pequeña pudiera conciliar el sueño.  
Rick había ido a acostar a Dylan desde hace ya rato.

-Listo Nicole, ya estas con tu pijama y skipy- así se llamaba su muñeco de peluche, Dylan le había elegido el nombre cuando se lo regalo- ahora a dormir- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, pero ésta no se iba a dormir hasta que su mamá le cantara.

-¿Tratas de irte sin haberle cantado?... eso si va a estar feo- le dijo Castle desde la puerta.

-Solo trato de que no se le haga costumbre, pero al parecer hoy no es el día- le contestó ella.

-Bueno, habrá un día en el que ya no necesite canciones- le dijo éste rodeándola por detrás en un gran abrazo.

-Espero que ese día llegue pronto, porque no estaré contándole hasta que entre a preescolar- le dijo divertida.

-Bien, te dejo para que le cantes, mientras yo te estaré esperando- le dijo Castle dándole un beso en el cuello y ésta asintió.

Así fue como Castle salió de la recámara dejándolas, para que Nicole pudiera descansar. Kate comenzó con su canción y cuando terminó, la pequeña ya estaba dormida, casi siempre se dormía a la mitad de la canción, pocas veces la escuchaba completa.

Kate toco cuidadosamente la mejilla de la pequeña y se retiró. Castle ya la esperaba bajo las sábanas con una sonrisa imborrable.

-¿Te he dicho lo increíblemente sexy que te ves cuando usas ese camisón?- preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Siempre me lo recuerdas...- le contestó con una sonrisa acercándose a él.

Llevaba un camisón grandísimo que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, y una de sus mangas caía de su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Me dormirás a mi ahora?- preguntó Castle divertido.

-Estaba pensando que fueras tú quien me hiciera dormir...- contestó ella.

-De acuerdo- dijo y la recostó por un lado de él, comenzó a besarla y acariciar su estómago.

-Castle, dije dormir...- le dijo cuando sus caricias se hacían cada vez más intensas.

-Ups, siempre se puede esperar un poco para dormir ¿no?- le dijo divertido y la besó de nuevo.

* * *

-Papá, ya me voy que se me hace tarde, si me da tiempo vendré a comer con ustedes- gritaba la pelirroja desde la puerta.

-Esta bien- contestó Castle desde la cocina.

-Al parecer a todos se nos hizo tarde hoy- dijo Kate por un lado de éste- muero de sueño, ya que "alguien" me despertaba por las noches.

-Pero ese "alguien" nunca oyó protestas de la dama aquí presente, al contrario...- dijo divertido dándole un pequeño beso.

-Necesito mi café... ¡ahora!- remarcó.

-Sale uno con leche descremada, sin azúcar y dos de vainilla.

-¡Gracias!- dijo y le dio un sorbo a su café

-¿Irás a trabajar hoy?

-Por su puesto, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-No sé, tal vez porque te extraño- dijo acercándose- necesito tenerte cerca...- agregó.

-Y yo necesito trabajar Rick, ya hicimos muchas cosas este fin de semana, el próximo no sé lo que haremos, pero conociéndote, ¡estaría preocupada!.

-Será una sorpresa...- le dijo éste emocionado.

* * *

-Creí que seria mas lento pero, el día se fue bastante rápido, el culpable se dio a descubrir solo cuando pagaba con las tarjetas de la víctima y trataba de huir del país... Imbécil- pensó Kate.

-Mejor así, podremos disfrutar mas tiempo juntos- dijo Castle acercándose.

-No, ahora no Rick... Dylan bajará en cualquier momento, recuerda que prometiste llevarlo con Sophi.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.

Sophi era la pequeña hija de Jenny y Ryan. Era la mejor amiga de Dylan, desde que la pequeña había nacido los traían de un lado para otro, siempre andaban juntos.  
Sophi había pedido permiso a sus padres para invitar a Dylan a dormir y éstos accedieron.

-Por cierto, ha llamado Alexis, dijo que se quedaría con Nicole, mañana estará libre y quiere pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Me da tanta alegría que la quiera al igual que a Dylan.

-Son hermanos Rick... ¿Cómo no los va a querer?

-No lo sé, hay hermanos que simplemente no se llevan bien.

-Pero Alexis es diferente, a demás ella también se da a querer, en un principio comenzaba a quererla como una amiga, pero ahora la siento casi como si fuera una hija más, la quiero igual que a mis dos terremotitos- le dijo Kate con toda sinceridad.

Castle se emocionó al escuchar esas palabras, y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Estoy seguro que ella también te ve como una madre Kate, te lo has ganado- le dijo dándole un corto beso.

-¡Estoy listo papi!- dijo el pequeño con gran entusiasmo- vámonos ya, que se nos hará tarde- decía impaciente, no podía esperar a ver a Sophi.

-Esta bien pero no me jales así, harás que me caiga- le dijo divertido.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos...- decía el pequeño mientras cambiaba de posición y lo empujaba desde atrás.

-Regreso en un rato- le dijo a Kate desde la puerta.

-No te preocupes, prepararé la cen...- no pudo terminar, Castle había cerrado la puerta tras tanto apuro por parte de su hijo.

* * *

-¡Sophi!- exclamó alegre el pequeño mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Dylan...- contestó la pequeña de su misma edad, era una niña hermosa de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos de color, el mismo color de ojos que su padre- debo contarte muchas cosas...- dijo mientras lo tomada de la mano haciéndolo pasar y llevarlo hasta la sala de juegos.

-Castle... ¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto Ryan haciéndolo pasar- se te extraña bastante en el precinto.

-Pues ya ves, tengo que quedarme en casa cuidando a mis dos pequeños travisos- dijo refiriéndose a Dylan y Nicole.

-Si, pero es bueno que compartas tiempo con ellos, ya vendrá el día en que nos visites- contestó Ryan.

-Espero que sea pronto, extraño tanto atrapar a los malos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, y también hacen falta tus locas teorías.

-Que bien que lo reconozcan.

-Admito que es más divertido.

-Bueno... tengo que irme, Kate me espera en casa, salúdame a Jenny.

-Claro...

-Cualquier cosa nos llamas.

-No te preocupes, vigilaré muy bien a ese diablillo- comentó Ryan divertido.

-Gracias- contestó Castle y se fue.

* * *

Cuando entro a su departamento jamás imagino que lo encontraría así, las luces estaban apagadas, unas cuantas velas iluminaban en lugar, aunque no demasiado. Castle tenía que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, casi no podía distinguir nada, pero conocía perfectamente su departamento, sabía dónde estaban situados cada uno de los muebles.

Caminó unos pasos y sintió unos brazos extremadamente suaves tomándolo por detrás.

-Por fin solos- le susurro su amada justo detrás de su oreja, haciendo que a éste le entrara un escalofrío al sentir su exhalación.

-Por fin solos- repitió él girándose rápidamente, tomándola por la cintura y acercarla a él bruscamente, pero sin lastimarla y así besarla con ímpetu.

* * *

**_Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido algunos problemitas, les aviso que tal vez siga así, ya vienen los exámenes y tendré que estudiar... así que no desesperen si no actualizo pronto. Seguirán teniendo sus capítulos._**


	5. La sorpresa

La semana pasó lentamente a diferencia del lunes, un nuevo caso los había estado agobiando, pues cada vez que creían tener una pista, era todo lo contrario.

Ese viernes habían terminado la jornada en el precinto y Kate había llegado agotada a casa, entró y descubrió a toda su familia en movimiento. Rick en cuanto la vio le dio un rápido beso y tiro de ella para que subiera a prepararse.

-Rick, que está pasado?- preguntó confusa Kate, pero éste no le respondía.

-Prepara ropa informal, cómoda, trajes de baño, todo lo que requiera comodidad para ti...

-Pero...

-Haz lo que te digo... cuando bajes se los explicaré a todos.

Nadie sabía lo que Castle tenía planeado, así como Kate todos andaban preparando sus cosas sin saber el por qué.

Media hora pasó y todos se encontraban en la sala, esperando a Castle.

Alexis, Martha y Kate esperaban sentadas, mientras los dos pequeños jugaban frente a ellas. Cuando Castle bajó todos pusieron su atención en él. Y sin más, soltó la sorpresa que tenia planeada para este fin de semana.

-Familia... ¡nos vamos a las Montañas Catskill!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Dylan fue el primero en reaccionar y saltando alegremente llego hasta su padre.

-¡Que genial!- dijo el pequeño- ¿nos iremos ya?

-No... Partiremos mañana temprano, pero quise que todo estuviera listo a tiempo, por eso les dije que prepararan todo.

-Richard, es una excelente idea, así podré practicar el nuevo personaje de mi nueva obra.

-Madre, vamos a despejarnos de todo esto, pero si le darás esa utilidad, allá tu.

-Papá, me encanta, tenia mucho que no disfrutaba de un viaje así- dijo Alexis emocionada.

-¿Así que ésta era la sorpresa Rick?- preguntó en tono serio, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a él.

-Si, ¿no te agrada?- preguntó un poco entristecido- Creí que te...- ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Me fascina!- dijo con una gran sonrisa terminado con un gran abrazo- Nunca en mi vida he podido disfrutar nada así... es un sueño Rick, gracias.

Él no contestó nada, pero ella sabía que con su mirada le transmitía su palabra "siempre"...

-Una pregunta papá... ¿En qué nos iremos?- pregunto Alexis curiosa, ya que sabía que en el ferrari no cabrían.

-He conseguido un camper así que no habrá problemas.

-Bien, no quiero saber de donde lo sacaste- dijo Kate divertida y todos rieron- ahora que ya está todo listo... ¿Podemos cenar? ¡muero de hambre!

-Claro- contestó Castle- debes probar lo que cocinamos Alexis y yo... ¡te encantará!.

Se sentaron a cenar todos juntos y así disfrutaron el platillo que habían preparado, se trataba de una deliciosa pasta acompañada de vino para los grandes y jugo para los peques, Nicole comía su deliciosa papilla, en algunas ocasiones hubo comentarios sobre lo que harían en su viaje y cómo dormirían, ya que allá iban a quedarse y regresar el domingo por la tarde.

Al día siguiente todos estaban listos y Dylan estaba ansioso caminaba de un lado para otro, corría en algunas ocasiones.

-Papi, ¿irá Sophi con nosotros?

-Ya es tarde para avisarle.

-Por favor papi, vamos por ella- rogó el pequeño poniendo su carita de cachorro. A este gesto, Castle no se pudo negar así que accedió.

-Esta bien, pero falta que a ella le den permiso.

-Si no la dejan yo convenzo al tio Ryan, vamos ya- dijo alegre.

Salieron del departamento y conducieron el camper hasta la casa de la familia Ryan. Kate, Castle y Dylan bajaron y fueron a buscar a Sophi, mientras tanto, Martha y Alexis los esperarían ahí.

-Tio, ¿como estás?- habló Dylan en cuanto Ryan abrió.

-Muy bien ¿y tú pequeño?- contestó haciéndolos pasar.

-Bien... ¿está Sophi?

-Si, está en la sala de juegos, pasa.

Dylan fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Sophi y ésta se puso contentísima cuando, su amigo le contó a donde irían.

-Veras Ryan, hemos venido porque haremos una pequeña visita a las Montañas Catskill, y Dylan quiere que Sophi venga con nosotros, nos vamos hoy y regresamos mañana por la tarde. ¿podrías dejarla venir con nosotros?

-Por mi no hay problema, pero deben preguntarle a Jenny antes.

En ese momento llegó Jenny, ya había escuchado de lo que trataba puesto que estaba en la sala de juegos con los dos pequeños.

-Claro que pueden llevarla, pero por favor que no coma muchos dulces.

-Gracias Jenny- dijo Kate.

-Iré a preparar su mochila- Jenny se retiró y a los pocos minutos regresó- Sophi, aquí tienes tu ropa, portate bien, no quiero quejas cuando regresen, ¿está bien?

-Si mami- contestó alegre la pequeña- prometo no dar ninguna queja, palabra de girl scout- cuando dijo eso los mayores rieron y los pequeños solo se miraron confusos.

* * *

-Mira Sophi, ahí va un avión- comentó Dylan mirando por la ventana.

-Es muy bonito, yo nunca he viajado en avión, seguramente parecemos hormiguitas desde ahí arriba.

-Yo tampoco he viajado, pero papá me cuenta que se tiene una vista increíble, y que las personas a veces se ven como hormiguitas, pero en otras ocasiones dice que no se llegan a ver, por lo alto que vuela.

-Oh, es interesante. Tal vez algún día podamos volar juntos y así comprobar lo que dice tu papá.

-Sí, tenemos que hacer planes- comentó- Iremos al aeropuerto... ¡y ahí viajaremos!- se emocionó.

-Que aeropuerto ni que nada, aún son muy pequeños para viajar solos- les dijo Alexis.

-Claro que no Alex, ya somos grandes, en cinco meses cumplo cuatro años- le dijo marcando su edad con cuatro dedos- y Sophi los cumple en siete.

-Como tú digas mi pequeño grandote- le dijo Alexis revolviéndole el cabello- Bueno, si algún día van, me invitan ¿va?- contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Va!- contestó sonriente, amaba a su hermana mayor, todo lo que pudiera hacer con ella le parecía lo mas divertido y emocionante del mundo.

Unas horas de viaje más tarde y habían llegado a su destino. Castle estacionó el camper en un lugar donde abundaban grandes árboles y cerca de ahí un hermoso lago, era una vista hermosa.

-Wow papá ¡es el lugar más hermoso que he visto nunca!- dijo Alexis cuando bajó.

Fueron bajando del camper, Dylan y Sophi salieron corriendo a tirarse al césped, ellos dos en su mundo eran felices. Kate llevaba en brazos a Nicole y Rick ayudaba a su madre a bajar.

Los "pequenos grandotes" se divertían rodando por el césped a la vez que reían sin parar. Los adultos se preguntaban ¿qué sería de ellos cuando crecieran? La infancia siempre es una hermosa etapa que se vive sin preocupación por los problemas de adultos y tal parece que esos pequeños lo llevaban a otro nivel, haciendo lo que querían, vivían los días como si fuera el último, porque así se vive la vida de pequeño, sin preocupaciones.

* * *

_**En este capítulo me deje llevar escribiendo un poco más sobre Dylan y Sophi... les he tomado mucho cariño. El siguiente será familiar.**_

_**ACLARACIÓN: No conozco Catskill, en realidad no se como es, no pude investigar mucho sobre este lugar, pero mas o menos trate de hacer una descripción del lugar donde estarían, no es muy acertado ya que como les dije, no conozco el lugar... Dense mas o menos una idea con estas dos imágenes: 1) static . freepik foto-gratis/otono-en-las-montanas-catskill_2298562 . jpg 2) cubarte . cult . cu/Imagenes/archivo/images/catskill2 . jpg (quiten los espacios). A**__**l fin y al cabo todo es ficción.**_  


_**Gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo, en unos cuantos capítulos más se viene la trama. Gracias otra vez por leer.**_


	6. Juegos

**_Primero, antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por estas dos semanas que estuve ausente, como ya les había comentado, me llegaron los exámenes y no me daba tiempo de nada, después tareas y en fin, miles de cosas más... _**

**_Gracias por sus reviews. Trato de hacer ésto cada vez mejor, pero... creo que sigo en las mismas. _**

**_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡ Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

-Vamos abuela... ¡tú puedes! -le gritó Dylan un poco retirado de donde ella estaba.

-No creo poder hacerlo, ¡estoy exhausta! -contestó.

-Por favor abuela, no nos hagas esto, ya llevas más de la mitad.

-Adiós abuela -le dijo Alexis cuando pasó por un lado de ella, le había dado oportunidad de que saliera antes, pero ya la había alcanzado.

-No es justo, ustedes son más rápidos que yo -dijo Martha- a parte tengo bastante tiempo que no hago esto, no estoy en condiciones.

-Abuela, apresúrate -el pequeño seguía impaciente- sólo faltas tú y papá, del otro equipo falta mamá y Alexis pero ella ¡ya viene en camino!

-Ya voy, ya voy -Martha se apresuró un poco más y llego unos minutos después.

Para ese entonces Kate ya había salido, llevaba unos pocos metros adelantados, después salió Castle. Aún se preguntaban por qué estaban haciendo eso, todo era una idea de Dylan, ya que estaba aburrido, después de desayunar al aire libre, platicaba con Sophi de qué podrían hacer para divertirse un poco y a éste se le ocurrió hacer una carrera de costales, haciendo que todos participaran. Él, Martha y Castle estaban en un equipo, Sophi, Alexis y Kate en el otro.

-Kate, mira... se te cayó algo -le decía Castle.

-No voy a caer en tu juego Rick, ¡lo mismo le dijiste a Sophi hace un rato!

-Ya, esta bien, entonces... ¿Me esperas? -preguntó él.

-Ni loca, estamos a punto de ganar.

-Claro que no, puede que pase algo en ese este trayecto, que cambie las cosas.

-¿Y que podría pasar Rick? ¿A caso llamaste a tus "amigos aliens" para que vengan a detenerme y así tú poder ganar? -pregunto divertida.

-No, no vendrían hasta aquí sólo para detenerte -le siguió el juego.

-Entonces... ¿los agentes de la CIA?

-No.

-¡Ya se... Los zombis!

-No... ¿Qué no se te ocurre nada mejor?

-Mmmm... No lo se Rick, ¿qué pasara?

En todo momento que iban hablando él había aprovechado para avanzar más rápido hasta estar cerca de ella.

-Tal vez esto... -contestó y la tomo por detrás haciendo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran.

¿Qué se podría esperar estando cada uno dentro de un costal? Pues ese había sido el resultado, ahora los dos se encontraban tirados sobre el césped.

-Levantate papá, sigue saltando -le gritó Dylan- deja a mamá ahí.

-¡Mira que caballeroso me salió ese terremotito! -dijo Kate y Castle soltó una carcajada.

-Sabes no podría dejarte aquí.

-Pero tampoco te quitarás, te conozco...

-Ouhh... -dijo el alzando ambas cejas- eso sí que es una gran... verdad -agregó sonriendo al momento en que se acercaba más a ella.

-¡BOLITA! -gritó Dylan y se echo encima de ellos.

-Ouuu -se quejaron un poco los dos.

Después se les unió Sophi, después Alexis... Y allá venía Nicole, caminando despacio pero con una gran sonrisa para unírseles también. Cuando llego se dejo caer por un lado de Kate haciendo pequeños golpecitos con sus manitas sobre el brazo de ella.

-Bien, ahora no puedo respirar -dijo Kate entre risas.

-Oh, queridos, esto merece una foto -dijo Martha tomando la cámara y disparando, para que la imagen quedara grabada.

-pa...pa...pa...pa...pa -comenzo a decir Nicole.

-¿La oyeron? -preguntó Castle asombrado.

-Siiii -contestaron todos a la vez y se levantaron para dejar libres a Castle y a Kate.

-¡Ha dicho papá! -Decía Castle, aún no se lo creía.

-Si Rick, lo ha dicho -le contestó Kate feliz, por oír a su pequeña, diciendo sus primeras palabras.

Castle se levantó y se quitó el costal para poder caminar y tomar a la bebé en brazos. Le decía cosas tan lindas y a Kate le conmovía todo eso. Era demasiado feliz, lo había conseguido... desde pequeña siempre había soñado con una hermosa familia y ahora la tenía. Nada podía quitarle eso que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, su familia.

-¡Pero sí que eres hermosa! -le decía Castle en tono infantil a su hija- ¿verdad que es hermosa? -le pregunto a Kate.

-Preciosa -contestó ella con una sonrisa, tratando de levantarse.

-¿Y quién ha ganado? -se le ocurrió preguntar a Sophi.

-Cierto... ¿Quién ganó? -secundó Dylan.

-Aun no lo sabemos... Richard y Kate se quedaron a la mitad -comentó Martha.

En ese momento los dos se voltearon a ver divertidos, Kate observó que Castle no tenia su costal y sonrió.

-¡Nos vemos en la meta! -le dijo Kate mientras reanudaba su camino.

-No, ¡eso es trampa! -le dijo al momento de darle un beso a Nicole y entregársela a Alexis. Se puso torpemente el costal por las prisas, y siguió a Kate.

Unos metros más y Kate llegaba, Castle siguió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero le fue inútil... Ella había ganado.

-¡JA!

-Hiciste trampa... -reprochó Castle.

-Claro que no, tú te quitaste el costal, ¿a mi de que me culpas?

-De todo... Siempre eres tú la primera, en TODO.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices, porque no es verdad.

-Claro que sí, siempre eres la que controla todo.

-Claro que no, ¿recuerdas hace una semana? Haber, dime... ¿Quién era el controlador?

-Eehh... emmm... ¡De eso no estamos hablando!

-Dijiste todo, y todo es TODO... hasta eso.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Sophi estando con los demás.

-Ni idea, parece que se les safó un tornillo -comentó Dylan.

-Son cosas de adultos- contestó Alexis.

-¡Ooooh! -exclamaron los pequeños.

-¡Esta bien... tú ganas!

-Bien, porque yo gané... mejor dicho, ganamos, somos tres... Alexis, Sophi y yo, y como ustedes perdieron, les toca preparar la comida en un rato mas.

-¿Qué?... Jamás acordamos nada de eso... así que me rehúso.

-¿Y si te lo pido por favor?

-Depende que tipo de favor...

-¡Castle!

-Esta bien, era una broma.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta regañarte -le dijo burlona, dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla y después se retiró.

-¡Esta me la cobro! -le gritó Castle.

-¡Como quieras!- contestó ella riendo.

Unas horas más tarde...

-¿Alguien a visto a Rick? -preguntó Kate.

-Dijo que iría a conseguir leña -contestó Martha.

-¿Leña? ¿Para qué? y ¿a esta hora?

-Si, pensamos lo mismo que tú, pero ya ves como es papá, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, nadie lo detiene -comento Alexis.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

-Ya va para media hora... ¿deberíamos estar preocupadas?

-Conociéndolo, yo creo que sí -dijo Martha con Nicole en brazos.

-Mmmm... Iré a buscarlo, si no lo encuentro regresaré para avisar.

-De acuerdo.

Y así Kate partió, adentrándose en los grandes arboles, buscando señales de dónde podría estar Castle. Camino por diez minutos sin rumbo, hasta que después vio un camino y siguió por él.

-He, ¡Kate! -dijo Castle al verla, y la tomo por los hombros para así girarla.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? -preguntó tratando de mirar hacia atrás.

-Nada, sólo... -no sabía que decir, pero jamás dejó de caminar con ella, alejándose del lugar.

-Rick ¿qué pasa? -pregunto ella, un poco intrigada.

-Nada, vamos con los demás que deben estar preocupados.

* * *

-¿Y la leña? -preguntó Alexis cuando ellos llegaron abrazados.

-Emmm... No encontré -mintió él, la había olvidado donde Kate lo encontró.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto papá?

-Porque... me perdí -dijo y todas lo miraron extrañadas.

-No parecías perdido cuando te encontré -le dijo Kate.

-Estaba perdido antes de que me encontraras, no cuando me encontraste.

-Mmmm... ¿debo creerte?

-Sí -en eso si tenía razón... cuando inició su recorrido en busca de la leña, no sabía ni por donde regresar, hasta que encontró el mismo camino que Kate y ahí fue donde encontró eso que no quería que viera ella, estaba haciendo algo con ello, que sería una sorpresa- Bien... ¿vamos a comer?

-Sí, ya esta todo listo -contesto Martha.

Se dirigieron a una de las muchas mesas que había cerca de ahí, con la comida sobre ella. Dylan y Sophi ya estaban puestísimos para comer, muy cerca el uno del y haciendo golpes con los utensilios cobre la mesa.


	7. El tiempo juntos

-Cuida bien a los niños Rick, si les llega a pasar algo, a ti te degollan.

-¿Degollan?

-Sí... Ryan, Jenny y yo.

-No les pasará nada Kate, traen sus chalecos salvavidas -le dijo, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla cuando ella llegó hasta donde él estaba- ¿y tú? ¿No piensas disfrutar de un baño en el lago? Por cierto... ¿Ya te dije lo increíblemente sexy que te vez con ese bikini?

-No vine a bañarme Rick, sólo vengo a tomar un poco el sol, y no, no me lo habías dicho -dijo ella con una sonrisa, sentándose en el pequeño muelle, metiendo sus piernas al agua.

Llevaba un bikini color durazno, pero encima de la braga siempre usaba un pequeño short. Así se sentía más cómoda.

-Como quieras -contestó él, sentándose por un lado de ella y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Rick, ¿dónde están tu madre, Alexis y Nicole?

-Mi madre está estudiando sus diálogos con Nicole, y Alexis se esta cambiando para venir un rato.

-Bien... ¿Y tú? ¿te meterás al lago?

-No lo se, tal vez si tu lo haces, sí.

-¿Y para que me necesitas a mi?

-Para que sea más divertido -dijo con picardía- en buen sentido... -agregó sonriendo.

-Ya veo tu buen sentido -le dijo irónicamente ésta, robándole un beso, que se torno un poco más profundo.

-Ejemmm... -musitó Alexis cuando llego- hay niños frente a ustedes -dijo riendo- guárdenselo para un rato mas.

Dicho esto los dos rieron.

-Si papá, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso -dijo haciendo señas con sus manos, refiriéndose al beso.

-No tiene nada de malo -le dijo Sophi- si se quieren está bien, mamá me lo dice.

-Pues a mi no me gusta, y nunca lo haré...

-¿Y cuando tengas novia? -preguntó ella un poco divertida.

-No la tendré, todas las niñas son raras y molestas, sólo existe una muy especial que me agrada y es mi mejor amiga. Tú. Y así será siempre -le contestó a Sophi.

-Algún día te enamorarás y te diré "te lo dije" -le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Castle, Kate y Alexis, que miraban esta escena entre amigos, rieron cuando Sophi le contestó de esa manera a Dylan.

-Pá... ¿No te meterás al agua? -le pregunto Alexis.

-No.

-Es raro de ti, siempre que estas en un lugar parecido a este, comienzas a ponerte como niño.

-Pero esta vez es diferente...

-No, es igual.

A Dylan y a Sophi se les ocurrió chapotear en el agua mojando así a los tres que estaban en el muelle. Inmediatamente éstos se levantaron.

-¡Niños! -grito Castle.

Éstos siguieron riendo y arrojando más agua hacia ellos.

-Anda papá ve por ellos -le dijo Alexis tratando de aventarlo, pero éste reaccionó y la tomo a ella por la muñeca, para después alzarla en brazos y arrojarla al agua- ¡Papá! -reclamó.

-Tu ibas a hacer lo mismo.

-Kate... -dijo ella, pidiéndole ayuda.

Kate observó que Castle tenía toda la intención aventarla a ella también así que decidió correr, pero él fue tras ella.

-No Rick, ¡yo no te haré nada! -decía cuando él la alcanzo y la tomo por detrás a la altura del estómago.

-Pero yo a ti sí...

-Nooo... -se defendió como pudo y consiguió soltarse, para después luchar contra él.

Aún estaban en el pequeño muelle, ella lo empujaba, él trataba de sostenerla. La lucha los llevo hasta la orilla del muelle donde Rick vio la oportunidad para empujarla, y así lo hizo, sólo que nunca pensó que ella lo tomaría por la muñeca para tirar de él, y así llevarlo con sigo misma, cayendo los dos al agua.

-¡Kate! -gritó Castle cuando salieron a la superficie.

-Ni te quejes, hiciste lo mismo con Alexis e ibas a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-¡Ya verás! -le dijo y le arrojó agua.

-Uy, ¡que malote! -dijo riendo a carcajadas, arrojándole agua a él también.

-Ven aquí -Castle dijo y tiro de ella para besarla. Kate lo abrazó por el cuello y correspondió al instante.

-¿Otraaa veeez?... -habló Dylan y éstos rieron.

Kate se dirigió hasta él y tomo por la cara para llenarlo de besos por toda ésta.

-Nooo... mamá, no hagas eso... aquí está Sophi.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-Me da pena, ya basta.

-¡Esta bien! -contestó- entonces déjame a mi, hacer lo que quiera.

-¡Wakala! -exclamó- yo también quiero a papá, no solamente es para ti -dijo y nado hasta él- ¿me haces catapulta? -le preguntó.

-Claro campeón -le dijo éste y lo subió a sus hombros. Dylan flexionó sus rodillas, se sostuvo de las manos de su padre y cuando estuvo preparado, tomo impulso y saltó.

-¡Wooo... Otra vez, otra vez! -dijo y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Así se divirtieron todos un rato, saltando, nadando, hubo un momento en el que Martha llego con Nicole en brazos con un pequeño chaleco salvavidas puesto, se veía tan linda. Martha no quiso meterse sólo se sentó en el muelle y los miró jugar, mientras aprovechaba para sacar más fotos. Le encantaba tener recuerdos grabados en imágenes, es por eso que siempre cargaba con una cámara. Nicole se había integrado a la diversión. Todos jugaban con una pelota de playa, las risas de los pequeños se oían por lo alto, no había nada más hermoso que sus risas en ese momento.

* * *

-¿A dónde me llevas Rick? -preguntaba intrigada, Kate llevaba los ojos vendados.

-Es una sorpresa...

-¿Y me gustará?

-¿Tú que crees?

-No se responde con una pregunta.

-Pues yo si lo hago, y... sólo te puedo decir que será algo inolvidable.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-Sólo unos minutos más, sé paciente -le dijo divertido.

¿Cómo se supone que debía ser paciente? ¿A caso todo eso tenia algo que ver con su comportamiento de hace unas horas? No lo sabía, pero confiaba en él, sabía que estando a su lado nuca tendría por qué temer.

Le encantaba esa sensación de misterio que se traía entre manos, dejo guiarse por él hasta que unos minutos después llegaron a su destino.

-¿Lista?

-Rick... estoy lista desde que me raptaste a media noche.

-Si, sobre eso... quería que fuera un momento especial, por eso elegí esta hora, ya que todos dormirían.

-Te perdono, eso sí, si no me agrada te haré sufrir... y demasiado.

-Confío en que todo saldrá estupendamente.

-Bien, entonces ¿ya puedo quitarme la venda?

-No, te la quito yo... -dicho esto, desató el nudo de la venda y lentamente fue deslizándola hasta que ésta cayera.

Kate se había maravillado con tan hermosa vista, no tenia palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento. Sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginarse.

-Wooow, Rick... esto es... bellísimo.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó él, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Más que eso... no puedo creerlo... ¿lo hiciste tú?

-¿Quién más podría hacerlo?

-Tienes razón, pero... ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?

-Bueno, cuando me encontraste, a penas iba a comenzar a hacerlo, es por eso que no lo viste, y cuando salimos del lago y ayudaste a los pequeños a cambiarse, aproveché y vine hasta aquí para terminarlo.

-Nunca imaginé que tu ausencia se debiera a ésto. Eres increíble -dijo y ladeó su cabeza para darle un beso en los labios.

Lo que tanto había maravillado a Kate era un gran árbol frondozo, ¡enorme!... adornado con unas cuantas lucesillas bajas y pétalos de rosa, blancos y rojos que formaban una especie de camino. ¿Dónde había conseguido Castle todo eso? Quien sabe... pero lo que importaba ahora eran ellos dos.

Alrededor de todo eso había más pétalos esparcidos, y una fogata cerca del gran árbol. Caminaron hasta ahí, Castle se sentó recargándose en el tronco del árbol y Kate con su espalda apoyada en el torso de él.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy, estando a tu lado.

-Yo también Rick... Soy tan afortunada de tenerte.

Castle comenzó a besarla de una manera romántica y dulce, ella disfrutaba todo lo que él le hacia sentir cuando lo hacia de esa manera, pero poco a poco, todo ese romanticismo se iba transformando en pasión, lo que les hacia luchar para saber quien tenía el control.

Comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente y sentir en sus cuerpos el aumento de la temperatura. Kate se giró y se acomodó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Así fue como todo eso los llevo a una noche mágica, donde solo existían ellos dos. Dos seres entregándose al amor bajo la luz de la luna y miles de estrellas.


	8. El accidente

Ya no tenía escapatoria. El asesino trataba de huir pero Kate era rápida, siempre, aún con sus tacones. Todos se preguntaban cómo es que lo hacia. Sin duda, ella estaba acostumbrada a eso. Alcanzaba un nivel máximo de adrenalina sobre su cuerpo, ya casi llevaba diez minutos persiguiéndolo. El asesino jamás se detuvo, siguió corriendo y empujando a todo aquel que se le cruzará en el camino.

Nada la detenía, corría tratando de esquivar a las personas, pero en ocasiones chocaba con algunas, debido a la rapidez con la que iba. Jamás perdió de vista al asesino, se encontraba un poco retirada de él, a unos siete metros aproximadamente. Siguieron así por otros cinco minutos más y de pronto ocurrió... todo sucedió tan deprisa.

El asesino cruzó la calle tratando de huir, y cuando Kate lo hizo también, para alcanzarlo, un carro salió a toda velocidad, dando vuelta en esa esquina. No se percató de ello y el carro desafortunadamente la golpeo, con tal fuerza, que salió unos metros disparada. Sin duda, eran los pandilleros, al rescate de su lider, después de ésto, huyeron sin compadecerse.

La gente comenzaba a pedir ayuda.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia! -se oyó a una señora gritar.

Inmediatamente la gente había rodeado el área donde Kate se encontraba. Tenia demasiados raspones en su cara y la cabeza comenzaba a sangrarle. Su ropa se había roto en algunas partes, dejando ver más heridas. Al hacer contacto con el suelo, rodó poco más de tres metros. Era impresionante todo lo que ocurría, no se oía tranquilidad por ningún lado. Las personas ahí, comenzaron a hablar a emergencias y a la policía.

Ryan y Esposito inmediatamente fueron hasta ella cuando les avisaron lo que había ocurrido. Ellos no estaban con su compañera, ya que ella les había pedido que siguieran a otros dos que se encontraban con el asesino.

-No debimos dejarla sola... -decía Ryan alterado.

-Lo se Ryan, pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, desgraciadamente pasó, pero... aún podemos llegar a tiempo.

-¡Tenemos que llegar a tiempo! -gritó.

Minutos más tarde Kate estaba en una ambulancia camino al hospital, iba conectada a unas máquinas que indicaban el pulso de su corazón, también le colocaron suero, un collarín y una mascarilla de oxígeno. Esposito iba con ella, Ryan había regresado a la comisaría, aunque para ese entonces, ya todos debían estar enterados.

-Castle... -contestó él el teléfono. En ese momento sujetaba a Nicole en brazos y de pronto su semblante cambió- No, PERO ¿CÓMO? -gritaba, al momento oírse también un temblor en su voz, le entrego la bebé a Alexis y ésta se preocupó por el estado en que él contestaba- ¡No puedo calmarme!... ¿Cómo está? -preguntó- Por favor no la dejes sola Esposito, pase lo que pase, quédate con ella... Salgo enseguida para allá.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Alexis preocupada.

-Kate tuvo un accidente- hablaba alterado, su cuerpo comenzaba temblar- la atropellaron cuando seguía al asesino. Está muy grave -agregó, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, por algunas lágrimas que querían salir- Por favor quédate con los niños, tu abuela llegará en un rato y por favor no le digas nada a Dylan todavía, no quiero que se preocupe.

-No te preocupes pá, yo me quedo con ellos -dijo con una voz muy diferente. A ella también le había afectado la noticia.

Dicho ésto, Castle besó la frente a sus dos hijas y salió directo al hospital. En todo el trayecto no hacía otra cosa mas que pensar en Kate, toda la vida luchando contra todo para poder ser feliz, y cada vez que eso pasaba, ocurría algo... Desgraciadamente la vida es así, no todo es color de rosa.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que nunca se percató de que el semáforo había cambiado de color, se dio cuenta hasta que los carros de atrás comenzaron a pitar el claxon. Emprendió carrera de nuevo y en unos minutos más llego al hospital. Avanzaba con pasos agrandados para llegar mas rápido, localizó a una enfermera y pidió información sobre Katherine Beckett.

La enfermera le informó que se encontraba muy delicada, que no sabía mucho hasta el momento, ya que el doctor aún no salía para informar más sobre su estado. Castle no podía soportar el dolor, no quería perderla de nuevo.

Se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde ahí estaban Esposito y Lanie.

-¿No han dado noticias? -preguntó Castle angustiado.

-Aún no -contestó Lanie- el doctor que la atiende no ha salido desde que entró a quirófano -respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que pasó esto? -volvió a preguntar.

-Las personas que vieron todo, dicen que iba tras un hombre -contestó Esposito, refiriéndose a López, el asesino- y cuando cruzó la calle, la pandilla de López la atropello. Él subió al carro después de eso y huyeron.

-¡Malditos desgraciados!... Tienen que atraparlos Esposito, esto no puede quedar así -decía Castle enfurecido, mientras le salían algunas lágrimas.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos, perdimos rastro de ellos, ahora no sabemos dónde están.

Castle no podía estar tranquilo, con su puño golpeó un pilar que se encontraba en la sala, tuvo algo de dolor, pero nada comparado con lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Pasaron varias horas y aún no tenían noticias de Kate, todos seguían. preocupados, Martha, Ryan y Jim habían llegado para turnarse, pero nadie quería irse. Querían estar ahí por si sucedía algo. Jim al igual que Castle, no podía calmarse, ¿cómo se supone que debía hacerlo? Era su única hija, ya había perdido a su esposa y ahora ésto. Las desgracias para la familia, nunca cesaban, hace algunos meses también estuvo en peligro Kate, cuando un sospechoso intentó dispararle, pero afortunadamente Esposito había llegado por detrás y lo había detenido.

El doctor por fin salió y todos comenzaron a lanzar preguntas.

-Por favor, por favor, dejenme hablar -dijo el doctor en semblante serio- Tuvimos muchos inconvenientes en la operación... Se facturó tres costillas, una de las cuales provocó la perforación de un pulmón, también se fracturó una pierna... se lastimó el cuello y perdió mucha sangre, ella esta muy grave... No... estamos muy seguros de que pase la noche.

Esta noticia los impactó a todos, provocando más preocupación, angustias y llantos. No aceptaban que eso estuviera pasando. Kate... Su Kate, estaba luchando contra la muerte y no había muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-¿Puedo verla? -Preguntó Castle. No podía estar tranquilo, el sólo pensar que podía perderla, lo volvía vulnerable.

-Lo lamento mucho señor, pero no es posible, ella está muy delicada y por el momento no se podrá hacerle ninguna visita -informó el doctor.

-Sólo un momento -imploró él- Necesito verla doctor.

El doctor era muy estricto en lo que respecta esa zona, pero al ver su sufrimiento le permitió observar sólo por el cristal. Jim también lo acompaño, quería ver a su hija.

Cuando llegaron hasta la habitación, se sorprendieron bastante al verla, no parecía ella, estaba completamente diferente. Kate se encontraba acostada sobre una camilla, conectada a las máquinas que indicaban el pulso de su corazón, también le habían colocado suero, la mascarilla de oxígeno y un collarín. Su cara y brazos, presentaban muchísimos moretones y raspones, en la parte derecha de su frente, casi donde comienza el cabello, le habían hecho algunas puntadas y en su pierna izquierda le pusieron un yeso corto.

Después de unos minutos ahí, Jim prefirió retirarse, no resistía el ver a su hija así, era demasiado... Se disculpó con Castle y fue con los demás.

-Kate... tienes que resistir... -le hablaba Castle desde el otro lado del cristal- debes ser fuerte ahora mas que nunca, Kate... Ahora tienes una familia que te ama. Lucha por eso Kate, quédate con nosotros... -apoyó su mano derecha y su cabeza contra el cristal- Por favor, tienes que resistir Kate... Resiste -En ese momento no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

_**Se que en estos momentos comienzan a odiarme, pero de alguna forma u otra debe haber una trama... El caso es que, esto no es lo peor... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	9. En coma

**_¡Hola chicos!... Perdón, perdón, perdón... Éste capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, iba a subirlo este fin de semana pero no me dio tiempo. Pido disculpas, tuve algunos compromisos y lo que más me preocupa... Mi internet está fallando, ¡no puede ser!._**

**_Les tengo noticias... Ya tengo escrito los próximos cinco capítulos, estoy emocionada... Pero no se si podré subirlos seguidos, por eso del internet. Me encanta escribir y ustedes me alientan a seguirlo haciendo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_**

**_Bueno, ya... Los dejo... les diría un: "¡Disfruten el capítulo!" Pero por lo que trata, me querrán fusilar. Los dejo..._**

* * *

Cinco días habían pasado desde ese trágico accidente, el equipo de la 12th daba lo mejor de sí para encontrar a ese maldito que había dejado a Kate en ese estado. Sus familiares, en especial Castle, estaban muy al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría. Todos se turnaban pero Castle no quería separarse de Kate, en ningún momento.

Casi no dormía, el único momento en el que se retiraba era para ir a casa y darse un baño, pero no dudaba ni un momento en volver. Jim por su parte, se retiraba cuando Alexis o Martha iban a casa para cuidar a los niños, le hacia muy bien estar con sus nietos.

Dylan aún no sabía en realidad lo que le ocurría a su madre, le habían dicho que se encontraba delicada de salud y que por unos días no iba a poder verla. El pequeño comprendió rápidamente, creía que así sanaría más pronto y que estaría con ella en poco tiempo.

Esa misma tarde la habían cambiado a un cuarto particular, donde ya podría recibir visitas. El primero en entrar sin duda fue Castle, Jim hace un rato que se había ido a casa con Alexis para ayudarla con los niños. Martha se quedó con su hijo pero decidió esperarlo afuera.

Cuando Castle entró, se percató de la mejoría que ella había tenido, su cara ya no estaba hinchada y los moretones tenían un tono más bajo. Se acercó a ella y se sentó por un lado de la cama, así, la tomo de la mano para comenzar a acariciar su dorso. Cada contacto que tenía con ella, lo hacía estremecerse, y ahora, es cuando más lo sentía, puesto que no obtenía respuesta de ella.

Comenzó a preocuparse cuando había pasado ya, casi media hora. Lo único que tenia moviento en su cuerpo eran su estómago y su pecho, que subían y bajaba al momento de respirar.

En ese momento entro el doctor Harrison, que era el que atendía a Kate desde el momento en que llegó.

-Doctor... ¿qué le sucede?, ha estado así desde que entré... No se ha movido en ningún momento -preguntaba con una voz cargada de angustia.

-No se preocupe ¿señor...?

-Castle...

-No se preocupe señor Castle, la hemos sedado, debido a que los dolores que sufre son demasiado fuertes. Pero ella está bien. He venido a ver como va todo.

Él sintió un alivio al saber el por qué de la situación. Aunque quería verla despierta, hablar con ella, comprendía por todo lo que pasaba. Quería verla bien y era mejor que estuviera así para que descansara.

-Claro... -contestó y se levantó de la cama.

El doctor tomó nota de lo que veía en las máquinas, revisó el suero que se le daba, entre otras cosas.

-Todo está bien... Tengo que ver a otros pacientes, pero si surge algo, no dude en llamarme -dijo el doctor y Castle asintió.

Dicho ésto se retiró, dejándolos solos otra vez. Castle se acomodó nuevamente y comenzó a contarle su historia, era tan buen narrador, hasta exclamaba los diálogos y todo... _¿Qué me dirías en estos momentos?... Sin un duda un: ¡Que exagerado eres!_ Se preguntaba y respondía él mismo en la mente.

Comenzaba a reírse de sí mismo.

* * *

-Te tenemos desgraciado... No te será tan fácil salir de ésta, te esperan unos muy buenos años en prisión -decía Esposito mientras esposaba a López.

-JAJAJA... cuéntame ¿cómo está su amiguita? -dijo hipócritamente y Esposito no dudo ni un momento en darle una buena.

Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, partiéndole el labio inferior. Que bien... Se merecía eso y más. Lo metió sin ningún cuidado al coche y después de dirigieron a comisaría a declarar, era inútil que no lo hiciera, todas las pruebas estaban en su contra.

Terminando la jornada, todos se dirigieron al hospital, hasta Gates, quería saber como iba todo. Sin duda ella también estaba formando parte de esa familia, desde que Montgomery se había ido, era muy difícil aceptar que tenían otro capitán, pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron acostumbrando, hasta que se dio ese vínculo.

Martha los vio venir y los saludó a todos.

-¿Cómo está Beckett? -preguntó primero Gates.

-Ella está mejor, se esta recuperando poco a poco, si tenemos suerte, tal vez esté con nosotros en una semanas más, ya que los doctores quieren ver como va evolucionando.

-Esperemos que todo siga así... nos hace muchísima falta -comentó Lanie.

Los primeros días habían sido duros para ella, no tenia a nadie, sólo estaba Beckett, desde el principio le había tomado cariño, para convertirse después, no sólo en su amiga, sino también en su hermana. Esa hermana que siempre quiso tener.

-¿Dónde está Castle? -preguntó Esposito al no verlo en la sala.

-Está con Kate desde que la cambiaron de cuarto.

-¿Entonces ya podemos ir a verla? -preguntó Ryan.

-Si... Ella esta en el cuarto doscientos treinta y... -no pudo terminar de decirlo, pues un grupo de doctores y enfermeros que iban por ahí, llamó la atención de todos, puesto que llevaban una máquina de electroshock a toda prisa.

-Paro al corazón en el doscientos treinta y seis... ¡apresúrense! -habló uno de los doctores que se dirigían hasta el lugar.

-¡Dios mio! -exclamó Martha- es el cuarto de Kate...

Todos los presentes comenzaron a preocuparse de nuevo.

* * *

-Salga de aquí señor... -le decía una enfermera.

-¡NO!... ¡Kate no!... Por favor déjeme quedarme... -comenzaba a resistirse y tuvieron que sacarlo entre dos doctores- ¡Kate!... -siguió gritando y golpeó la puerta cuando estuvo fuera.

-Comienza ya la primera descarga... ¡rápido! -decía el doctor Harrison.

La cosa se ponía difícil, los doctores estaban tardando en revivirla, el cuerpo de Kate se levantaba con cada descarga... Comenzaban a preocuparse, su corazón no quería latir.

* * *

-Castle... ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -preguntó Lanie en cuando lo vio llegar con demasiadas lágrimas sobre él.

-Kate... -murmuró, no podía ni siquiera hablar. Se dejo caer en uno de los asientos que se encontraban ahí y dejo salir las lágrimas.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Los demás comenzaron a llorar, Gates trato de ser fuerte pero no lo pudo evitar y una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla. Todos estaban afectados.

En ese momento llego Jim y se imaginó lo peor, por el estado en que todos se encontraban.

-No... Por favor díganme que no, mi Katie no -habló Jim cuando llego hasta ellos, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y su voz temblorosa. Se estaba poniendo mal.

Unos minutos después llego el doctor a la sala. Castle se levantó de inmediato y tomó al doctor por las solapas.

-Dígame que la han salvado doctor... ¡Dígamelo! -se alteró, no soportaba la idea de perder a su amada, a la mujer que había elegido para estar juntos el resto de sus vida.

-Cálmese señor Castle... -le dijo el doctor y él lo soltó con cuidado- la señora Beckett ha sufrido un paro al corazón -hablaba con un semblante bastante serio- jamás habíamos visto a una persona que se resistiera tanto en volver... Batallamos mucho, pero conseguimos que su corazón volviera a latir... -hizo una pausa- sin embargo, ahora a entrado en coma y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo pueda estar así...

-¡No, Dios! -dijo Castle, pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

-¿Qué tan grave es el asunto?... ¿Cuanto puede estar así? -pregunto Ryan.

-Es diferente en cada persona, hay algunas que duran días, semanas, meses hasta años. ¡Lo lamento!

Jamás pensaron que eso podría pasar, ahora mas que nunca debían prevalecer fuertes, apoyándose mutuamente. Todo giró tan rápido, hace una horas Kate había estado recuperándose perfectamente y ahora, se encontraba peor que cuando llego, estaba muerta en vida.

* * *

**_La cosa se esta poniendo fea. Lo admito chicos... sufro igual o peor que ustedes al escribir todo esto, les seré sincera, lloré cuando escribí este capítulo... Otra cosita, emmm... aún no llega lo peor. ¿Aún no se imaginan que es "lo peor" para mi?... Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo._**


	10. ¿Ésto es el cielo?

-Vamos papá, tienes que comer algo -le decía Alexis preocupada, Castle había bajado mucho peso por no comer- ¡No quiero que te enfermes!

-No tengo hambre Alexis... come tú, yo estoy bien.

-No Papá, no estás bien, no duermes en casa, no comes, no piensas en otra cosa que no sea Kate... ¡necesitas ayuda!... ¿has pensado cuanto tiempo pasas con Dylan y Nicole desde que ella está en el hospital?

-No seas egoísta, Kate está muy delicada... Y quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-No soy egoísta papá... ¡El egoísta aquí eres tú!... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le pusiste la pijama a Dylan o le diste el beso de las buenas noches a Nicole? ¿Cuándo jugaste con ellos por ultima vez? Ellos también necesitan de ti y de Kate. Todos los días Dylan me pregunta cuándo volverá su mamá... ¿Sabes que le respondo? _¡No lo se!... No se cuando, pero estoy segura de que ella te echa mucho de menos._ Eso le respondo. Han pasado mas de dos meses papá y no sabemos cuanto tiempo más va a estar así. Ni siquiera pudimos celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Nicole... ¡Jamás llegaste! Tu familia te necesita, debes pensar en eso también -dijo y se levantó molesta de su asiento para subir a su recámara. No tenía nada en contra de Kate, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. En todo caso, era Castle el que en realidad estaba mal.

Él se sorprendió al escuchar que su hija le hablaba de esa forma, pero no podía culparla, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Todos los días era lo mismo, dormía en el hospital, regresaba a casa para bañarse, volvía al hospital, de vez en cuando comía, veía a sus hijos solamente como una o dos horas en todo el día, ya que no era bueno que los niños estuvieran por mucho tiempo en el hospital. Alexis los llevaba para que estuvieran con su padre, pero al rato, regresaban a casa.

Ese día Dylan quiso ver a su mamá, la extrañaba muchísimo y rogó a su papá para que lo llevara. Castle no quería que Dylan la viera así, conectada a todas esas máquinas, pero no pudo hacer que cambiara de opinión.

-Vamos, pero solo un momento, eres muy pequeño para estar en el hospital.

-Si papi, ¡ya me lo has dicho muchas veces! -contestó el niño alzando los brazos al aire.

-Bien... ¿Ya estás listo?

-Siiiii -dijo emocionado, tomó la mano de su papá y así, se dirigieron al hospital- ¡Abuelo! -saludó Dylan cuando lo vio, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

-Hola pequeño -contestó Jim- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Vengo a ver a mamá! -contestó alegre el niño- ¿podemos ir ya? -le preguntó a su papá.

-Claro -contestó él y le extendió la mano para que el pequeño la tomara.

-Ahora venimos abuelo -informó.

-Esta bien, aquí los espero.

Cuando entraron al cuarto Dylan iba correr hacia Kate pero Castle lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Dylan, no queremos que lastimes a mamá, ¿no?

-No, lo siento -contesto el niño y camino hasta ella- Esta dormida.

-Si, está descansando -decía Castle, le dolía no poder decirle la verdad, pero era lo mejor, para que el pequeño no se entristeciera.

-¿Como en los cuentos de mi hermanita? -preguntó inocente.

-Algo parecido -contestó Castle, mientras alzaba a su hijo y lo sentaba en la cama por un lado de su mamá.

-¿Y por qué no la despiertas con un beso?

-Porque no estamos en un cuento, sino en la vida real, ésto sólo se cura con medicina y la fe en Dios.

¿Qué era eso que escuchaba? ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? Una sensación extraña la invadió por completo. Escuchaba a su pequeño y a Castle, pero, ¿por qué no podía hablar? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada, sólo podía escuchar. Prestaba atención a todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Y puedo despertarla yo?

-No creo campeón, aunque estemos en la vida real, hay cosas que si se parecen a los cuentos, como en el de la bella durmiente.

-Extraño que esté con nosotros en casa, jugando como cuando estábamos todos juntos y también cuando le cantaba a Nicole.

-Ella también debe extrañar eso, no hay nada más hermoso que pasar el tiempo con tu familia- Castle contestó y acarició la cabeza de su hijo. Las palabras de Alexis volvían a su cabeza haciéndole ver todo lo que no había estado con ellos.

-Te quiero mami -dijo el niño y abrazo a su mamá.

Una agradable sensación la invadió por completo. Quiso devolverle el abrazo a su hijo, decirle cuanto lo quería, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Era tan frustrante estar en esa situación, comenzó a alterarse, sentía su corazón palpitando a gran velocidad.

Las máquinas comenzaron a emitir un ruido extraño, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Era el aviso de otro ataque al corazón. Castle se percató de eso y levantó la vista, pero había algo que llamo su atención. Una lágrima, una lágrima que caía por su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa papá? -preguntó asustado.

Castle trató de que no se notara el nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir, al volver a pasar por eso.

-Ven, dejemos que los doctores se encarguen de ésto -contestó y antes de que lo cargará y se lo llevara de ahí, Dylan le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá.

-Te pondrás bien... -le dijo a su mamá, con una sonrisa.

Salieron del cuarto y los doctores entraron un minuto después. La historia se volvía a repetir... ¿Por qué les era tan difícil regresarla a la vida? Algo extraño sucedía.

-Kate, ¿de nuevo aquí?

Una voz que le sonaba familiar llamo su atención, ¿de dónde provenía? Es lo que quería saber. Todo en ese lugar era blanco, pero no había piso ni paredes, bueno, no se distinguían porque sino ¿cómo es que estaba parada? Observo muy bien el lugar, jamás había visto algo parecido, había demasiada luz. Observó unos minutos más y quedo atónita cuando la vio frente a ella ¿cómo era eso posible?

-¿Mamá? -preguntó ella extrañada- ¡Eres tú! -dijo y corrió a abrazarla.

-Sí, soy yo -contestó, esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó tratando de sonar molesta, pero no podía, no podía molestarse con su hija.

-¡No lo se! ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Ésto es el cielo? -contestó confundida.

-No, no lo es, aún no lo es para ti.

-¿Aún?... Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿por qué no pu...?

-Kate, escúchame... Aún no es momento de que estés aquí... Debes regresar, tienes una hermosa familia por la cual seguir, has encontrado a un buen hombre que te quiere.

-¡Quiero estar contigo... Me haces mucha falta!

-Siempre estoy a tu lado hija, no importa donde estés, nada nos separará porque me llevas aquí -dijo y posó su mano derecha a la altura del corazón de su hija- eso es lo que importa. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que te dije que siempre pensaras en mi, porque cada ves que me recordaras estaría ahí para ti?

-Si, no lo he olvidado -contestó con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es hora de que vuelvas mi pequeña, tienes una familia que te espera, pero prométeme que de aquí en adelante, serás más fuerte que nunca y lucharás contra todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que se te pongan enfrente.

-¿Obstáculos? ¿Qué pasará mamá?

-Eso lo descubrirás cuando vuelvas... -decía mientras se alejaba de ella.

-¿Pero como lo sabré?...

-Te será difícil acordarte... Por cierto me has dado unos nietos hermosos -su voz se iba alejando cada vez más.

-¿Acordarme?... -preguntó confundida- ¡Mamá! -le gritó, pero ella ya se había ido.

-¿Cómo está mi hija doctor? -preguntó Jim preocupado.

-Lo sentimos mucho... Hemos hecho todo lo posible por revivirla durante varios minutos, pero... No resultó... su corazón, ha dejado de latir.

Jim cayó en el asiento, sus piernas le fallaron con tal noticia, Dylan al igual que su abuelo y su padre, comenzó a llorar.

-No, no, no -Castle salió corriendo al cuarto donde se encontraba Kate. No aceptaba que estuviera pasando. No, su Kate no.

Entró y se tiro sobre ella, la apretaba con una fuerza un poco bruta. No quería soltarla, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, pero de pronto, algo hizo que se apartara de ella. Alguien lo estaba tocado por la espalda, alzó la mirada pero no había nadie, fijo su mirada hacia Kate y ahí se sorprendió. Estaba mirándolo, ella estaba despierta.

-¡Kate! -exclamó alegre, eso era imposible... ¿cómo había despertado, si el doctor dijo que la habían perdido?

-Disculpa... ¿Te conozco?

* * *

**_ ¡Y la bomba explota!... ésto es a lo que me refería, lo sé, en estos momentos han de traer cañones, bazucas y todo contra mí, pero si me matan, no podré terminar la historia, así que tranquilos... Veremos como se desarrolla la historia de aquí en adelante. Espero no prolongarla mucho._**

**_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Necesito saber qué es lo que piensan... Así que, espero sus reviews. (:_**


	11. Sin memoria

Castle no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿había oído bien? ¿Qué pasaba con Kate? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? No supo responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Era increíble que despertara pero, ¿por qué sin memoria? Toda esa situación lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, debía tranquilizarse tal vez era algo pasajero, pero... ¿y si resultaba no serlo?

-Kate soy yo, Castle... Rick -se corrigió.

-Lo siento, pero... no me acuerdo de ti.

-No me hagas esto, por favor no -la sujeto por los hombros y la zangoloteó levemente, para después volver a abrazarla.

-Podrías por favor salir de aquí... No me siento muy cómoda hablando, no se quien eres.

-Soy tu esposo... -dijo, aún abrazandola.

-¿Esposo?... Yo no tengo esposo, no se si tengo familia...

-Kate tienes una fam... -dejo de abrazarla para seguir la frase, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Kate?... ¿Me llamo Kate?

-Si, Katherine... Kate.

-Katherine ¿qué?

-Katherine Beckett.

-¿Tengo familia? Me refiero a mis padres.

-Padre si tienes, pero tu madre... -hizo una pausa- murió hace varios años -contestó con seriedad, pues no sabía cual sería la reacción de ella.

-¡Ah! -sólo pudo contestar, ya que no recordaba nada, ni ella misma sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos- ¿y mi padre está aquí?

-Sí, él está afuera... ¿Quieres que lo llame?

-Sí, por favor -contestó, con una sonrisa.

Antes de salir, Castle acarició su mano y le dedicó una de esas miradas que la derretían, eso era antes del accidente, aunque... No era mucha la diferencia, pues hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

Salió y se dirigió a la sala de espera, aún seguían llorando, el doctor Harrison estaba con ellos, tratando de reconfortarlos, pero no tenía gran éxito.

-Jim... -comenzó Castle, no sabía cómo decirlo, ya que todo le resultaba un tanto extraño- Kate quiere hablar contigo -soltó sin más.

Todos en ese momento dirigieron sus miradas hacia Castle, confundidos.

-No estoy para bromas en este momento, Castle -contestó el señor.

-No es una broma, suena extraño pero, Kate está bien... Acabo de hablar con ella hace unos minutos -contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero como ha sucedido eso? -preguntó el doctor, y sin más, salió dirigido al cuarto de Kate.

-Jim, antes de que la veas quisiera decirte algo -le dijo Castle.

-Eso puede esperar, mi Katie quiere verme -contestó aun sorprendido.

Así, todos se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de Kate, excepto Ryan, que se quedó con Dylan a esperar. El doctor comenzaba a ponerle de nuevo, el equipo necesario para que ella estuviera bien, pues lo habían desconectado todo, después de su intento por salvarla.

-Todo está muy bien, los latidos del corazón, respiración... Todo está normal -dijo el doctor.

-Supongo que tú eres mi papá -dijo Kate dirigiéndose a Jim.

-¿Supones? -preguntó confundido.

-Eso es de lo que te quería hablar -se acercó Castle a él- No recuerda nada -dijo casi en un susurro.

Los ahí presentes comenzaron a preguntarle cómo se sentía, si necesitaba algo, las respuestas de Kate eran "Me siento bien", "No, gracias", y otras que iba contestando de acuerdo a lo que le preguntaban.

-¿Pero cómo que no se acuerda de nada? -le preguntó Jim en el mismo tono a Castle.

-No lo se, cuando llegue hasta aquí aún estaba "dormida", la abracé y cuando la miré ya había despertado, pero no me reconoció, no recuerda a nadie -seguían hablando en bajito.

-No puede ser -contestó, pasándose una mano por la cabeza- ¿Sabes cuanto durará?

-Eso deberíamos preguntárselo al doctor- dijo Castle.

El doctor hizo una serie de preguntas a Kate, lo típico de los hospitales. Después de esto explicó que la perdida de memoria era algo pasajero, que en poco tiempo estaría como antes, pero que tal vez en ese transcurso sufriría algunos cambios al querer recordar. No debían presionarla. Podían estimular su mente contándole que era lo que hacía, mostrándole algunas fotografías, vaya, como era antes de todo ésto.

Aún dicho ésto, todos ahí seguían preocupados por Kate, pues no sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo estaría así.

-¿Cuándo podemos llevarla a casa? -pregunto Castle.

-En unos días más, aún queremos dejarla aquí para revisar que todo siga bien.

-Pero yo me siento bien -habló Kate- ¿No habrá algo que puedan darme por si llegara a sentirme mal? ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

-Sólo serán unos días Beckett, ¿De cuántos estamos hablando exactamente doc.? -preguntó Esposito.

-Unos tres días máximo -contestó.

-¿No puedo irme ya? Me siento bien -dijo acomodándose en la cama, tratando de quitarse todo lo que tenía conectado.

-¡No Kate!... Ya te dijo el doctor que es por tu bien, necesitan ver como sigues -dijo Castle y la detuvo. Kate refuñó.

-No es bueno que haya tantas visitas -dijo el doctor- túrnense para quedarse aquí, pero no estén todos -agregó amablemente y se fue.

-¿Dónde está Dylan? -preguntó Castle cuando todos se iban.

-Está afuera con Ryan -contestó Lanie.

-¿Podrías traerlo?

-¡Claro! -dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Lanie salió por Dylan. Castle y Jim se quedaron con Kate para seguir platicando.

-¿Quién es Dylan preguntó? preguntó confundida, un poco más tarde.

-Lo sabrás en un momento -contestó Castle.

-¡Mami! -exclamó el pequeño cuando entró con una gran sonrisa y corrió hasta ella. Se subió a la cama y le dio un gran abrazo.

Kate sólo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Castle y a su padre.

-Es nuestro hijo -le dijo Castle- Uno de dos -agregó.

-¿Dos? ¿Tenemos dos hijos? -preguntó sorprendida, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Qué pregunta mami!... ¿Qué te olvidaste de Nicole? -preguntó el niño, pues aún no sabía lo que ocurría.

-Ven pequeño -le dijo su abuelo, y el niño se acercó a él- Lo que pasa es, que mamá no recuerda mucho -le explicó y Dylan volteó para verla.

-¿Eso es verdad? -preguntó Dylan asustado, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, caminando hasta su mamá.

-Sí, pero... No te preocupes -le contestó, haciendo unas palmaditas por un lado de ella para que subiera a la cama, y así lo hizo, Dylan se recostó por un lado de ella y la abrazó- Pronto estaré bien, y te recordaré a ti y a todos -agregó, tocando con su índice, la punta de la nariz de su hijo.

-Te quiero... -le dijo el pequeño y cerro sus ojitos, pues ya estaba anocheciendo y le había dado sueño.

-Es mejor que lo lleve a casa -dijo Castle y trató de levantarlo, pero Kate lo detuvo.

-¡No! -dijo rápidamente- Quiero quedarme con él -agregó.

-Pero tienes que descansar -le dijo Castle.

-Por favor... Quiero tenerlo aquí, conmigo -no sabía muy bien que era eso que sentía, no lo recordaba, pero le hacia bien tenerlo así, junto a ella.

-Está bien, pero si te incomoda en cualquier momento, me lo llevo a casa, para que él también duerma bien, no es bueno que esté aquí.

-Gracias -le dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Siempre -contestó él y algo en ella vibró.

Así, cerro los ojos y durmió junto con su hijo.

-Yo iré a casa a dormir- dijo Jim, un poco más tranquilo- Mañana traigo a Nicole para que la vea- dijo, refiriéndose a Kate.

-Esta bien, descansa -le dijo Castle- Nos vemos mañana.

Jim salió del cuarto y Castle se acomodó en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba frente a la cama. Así, él también se quedo dormido.

* * *

**_No pude subir antes el capítulo, ya les había contado que mi Internet anda fallando ¿no?, bueno pues se debe a eso... Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente._**

**_Gracias a esas personas que dejan sus reviews en cada capítulo (aunque en realidad no son muchas). Ya tengo planteado el final, aunque todavía falta para eso... Sólo les quería avisar._**

**_Por favor dejen sus reviews, no tardan ni medio minuto, quisiera saber lo que opinan de todo esto._**

**_¡Gracias!._**


	12. Mejores amigos

**_Siento la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar (eso es evidente). Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto, pero he tenido algunos problemas, demasiadas tareas, mi Internet con fallas, más tareas y siguen dejando tareas. Tengo visitas en mi casa y será así por una semana, así que no les puedo asegurar si tendrán un próximo en estos días._**

**_Gracias a esas personas que dejan sus reviews, son importantes para mí. El saber que les agradan, me alienta a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Sin más, les dejo el siguiente capítulo... ¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

Una presión extraña yacía sobre ella. Era algo liviano, pero a la vez con peso. Algo o alguien que hacia cosquillas en su nariz, así, con esa sensación, despertó. Había una hermosa niña, que por supuesto, no reconocía.

La pequeña estaba casi sobre ella, tocando su nariz, haciendo una especie de caricia. Kate la miró unos instantes y la niña en respuesta, le sonrió.

-¡Hola pequeña! -saludó Kate, y luego miró a Castle, que se encontraba sentado en una silla, por un lado de la cama.

-Ami -respondió la niña- ¡e-petate! -agregó y se dejo caer sobre ella, dándole un abrazo.

Kate soltó una pequeña carcajada al sentirla así, tan cariñosa con ella. Miró a Castle como haciendo una pregunta.

-Es Nicole... Nuestra segunda hija -le dijo Castle.

Kate la separó un momento de ella y la miró a los ojos, tenía el mismo color de ojos que su padre. La pequeña no dejaba de sonreír, estaba contenta porque al fin pudo ver a su madre después de varios meses. La extrañó muchísimo. Todas las noches lloraba porque quería que le cantara para dormir, o al menos le diera el beso de las buenas noches.

-¿vove? -preguntó la pequeña, a penas había cumplido un año y ya comenzaba a manejar un poco las palabras, no decía oraciones, pero su familia le entendía.

-En un par de días Nicole, el doctor me dijo que si me pongo bien, podré volver a casa. -le contestó.

-¿canta y, y fuba?

-Si, cantar y jugar también, ¿pero tú me enseñarás canciones? -le preguntó divertida.

-Zííí -dijo la pequeña y comenzó a dar saltitos, estando sentada en la cama.

-Nicole, vas a lastimar a mamá, no brinques -le dijo Castle, un poco serio.

-Déjala Castle, me siento bien -le dijo a él.

-¿Castle? -preguntó confundido.

-Así me dijiste que te llamabas, ¿no? -preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, bueno, pero sólo me llamas Castle cuando te molestas.

-¿Entonces te llamo Rick?

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, pero ya me acostumbre a que me digas Rick.

-Éste travieso quiere ver a su mamá -dijo Alexis, entrando con Dylan al cuarto. El pequeño corrió hasta la cama, donde estaban Kate y Nicole. Llegando ahí subió y se sentó por un lado de su hermana.

-¡Hola mami!

-Hola Dylan -contestó con una sonrisa, alborotándole el cabello.

-Kate, tu padre nos habló de lo que te ocurre. No te preocupes, haremos lo que sea necesario para que recuperes tu memoria.

-Gracias... ¿? -quiso decir su nombre, pero no lo recordaba, aún no había tenido una conversación con Castle.

-Alexis, soy Alexis... La hija mayor... No eres mi madre, pero es casi como si lo fueras -le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bien, más personas por reconocer... Espero no tener tan hueca la cabeza -comentó Kate con sentido del humor- Entonces son... Tú -dijo refiriéndose a la pelirroja- Dylan, Nicole, Castle, Mi padre, Esposito, Lanie... ¿Falta alguien más? -preguntó.

-Sí -contestó Castle- mi madre: Martha... Gates, Ryan, Jenny y Sophi... Próximamente novia de Dylan -dijo esto último a modo de susurro, pero no discretamente, para que todos escucharan.

-Oyeee... Eso no es verdad, papá, ¡Sophi solamente es mi amiga! -lo regañó Dylan, y todos ahí comenzaron a reír.

-Ya veremos si sigues pensando igual cuando estés más grandecito -le dijo su padre.

-Pues ya les he dicho, que nunca tendré novia.

-¿Y eso por qué? -pregunto Kate, puesto que no recordaba cual era la razón.

-Porque no, las niñas son muy raras. Menos Sophi, ella es diferente a todas.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? -hizo una segunda pregunta.

-Porque ella... ¡No se!... Simplemente se que no es como las demás. Con ella me divierto, mucho -remarcó.

-Aquí huele a amor -canturreó Castle.

-¡Papááá!

Comenzaron a reír nuevamente, Dylan se molestó un poco, pero un rato después, andaba como si nada.

-¿Ya les dije que habló Jenny, para decir que en un rato vendrá a visitar? -preguntó Alexis, a propósito.

-¿Vendrá Sophi con ella? -preguntó rápidamente Dylan, girándose hacia su hermana mayor, un tanto emocionado y todos comenzaron a reir.

-No, ella está en la escuela -mintió Alexis.

-¡Mentirooosa, ella aún no entra a la escuela! -contestó el niño, sacándole la lengua.

-¿Para qué quieres saber si vendrá? -preguntó.

-Ay hermana, ¿cómo que para qué?... Pues para estar con ella- dijo haciéndose unos golpecitos en la cabeza, obviando la respuesta.

-Pues creo que estás en lo cierto Cas... Rick -dijo Kate, haciendo señas, refiriéndose a Dylan.

-Todos nos damos cuenta, menos él -le contestó Castle.

-¿También sus padres?

-Si, a Ryan y a Jenny, todo ésto les causa gracia.

Por un par de horas, siguieron conversando sobre Dylan y Sophi, el pobre ya no sabía que hacer para que su propia familia lo dejara de atosigar con esos comentarios.

Mientras los adultos comenzaban una nueva plática, Dylan decidió jugar con su hermana menor, para no seguir escuchando a quienes estaban ahí. Nicole corría por todo el cuarto tratando de que Dylan no la alcanzara. Hubo un momento en el que la pequeña se metió debajo de la cama, pero cuando observó que Dylan la perseguía, salió lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió detrás de alguien, que había entrado al cuarto.

Dylan gateó por debajo de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y al momento de querer atrapar a su hermana, choco con esa persona que estaba frente a Nicole. Inmediatamente los dos cayeron al suelo, Nicole se había quitado justo a tiempo para no ser tacleada por su hermano.

-¡Auuu! -se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Dylan estaba sobre Sophi, la miró asustado, preocupado de haberla lastimado.

Su semblante cambió cuando ésta comenzó a reír.

-Gracias por el recibimiento -le dijo Sophi, aún debajo de él.

-Ammm... Esteee, yooo... -no sabía que decir, se levantó rápidamente y le tendió la mano, para ayudarla- Lo siento -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Ha sido divertido -le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Hola tía Jenny -saludó el niño, al verla junto a Alexis.

-Hola Dylan -contestó ella.

-Siento lo de Sophi -se disculpó con ella también.

-Fue un accidente, no te preocupes... Si Sophi dice que está bien, no hay problema -dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Me perdonas? -le preguntó el pequeño a Sophi.

-No -contestó ella y el pequeño se entristeció- porque no tengo nada que perdonarte -agregó y lo tomo de la mano- ¿Puedo jugar? -pregunto haciéndole ojitos.

-Sabes que sí -contestó y comenzó a correr- te toca a ti atraparnos... ¡Corre Nicole! -avisó a su hermana.

Comenzaron a jugar de nuevo, esta vez con Sophi. Los adultos trataban de mantener una conversación, pero los gritos y risas de los pequeños, no los dejaban.

Un rato mas tarde, los niños descansaban sentados en el suelo. Alexis y Jenny se habían sentado en el sofá que había ahí.

Dylan y Sophi comenzaron a platicar de lo que harían cuando entraran a preescolar, los dos estaban fascinados con eso. Si les tocaba en el mismo salón, pobre de la maestra que les diera clases, eran completamente inquietos cuando se lo proponían, y con las bromas Dylan, quien sabe que podría pasar.

Llegó la hora de la comida y Jenny junto con Alexis fueron a comprarla. Un rato más tarde, ya todos habían terminado. El doctor Harrison se presentó como lo había hecho anteriormente, para revisar como estaba todo.

-Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, no tendrá que esperar hasta pasado mañana y tal vez mañana le demos de alta -le dijo el doctor a Kate.

-Esperemos que todo siga bien -dijo ella- ya quiero ir a casa- agregó.

El doctor se retiró unos minutos después.

-Es hora de que nosotras nos vayamos- dijo Jenny- me alegró el verte bien, Beckett.

-Gracias -contestó ésta.

-Mami, ¿puedo quedarme? -preguntó Sophi.

-No pequeña, tu tía tiene que descansar, mejor otro día nos ponemos de acuerdo y nos juntamos.

-Si Sophi, cuando Kate salga de aquí, hacemos una reunión en casa y juegas todo lo que quieras con Dylan. ¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó Castle.

-Esta bien tío -le dijo y fue a darle un abrazo, al igual que a Kate.

-¿Y de Dylan no te vas a despedir? -le preguntó su mamá.

-Sí -fue hasta Dylan y le dio un abrazo -¡Hasta luego!... Nos vemos Nicole -dijo despidiéndose con su mano y Nicole la despidió de igual manera.

Se retiraron y un rato después, Alexis se disculpo, pues tenía que ir a trabajar. Cuando se quedaron los cuatro solos, Dylan comenzó a saltar y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, estaba contento.

-Hey, ¿y a ti que te pico? -le preguntó Castle.

-¿Sabías que es increíble tener la mejor amiga del mundo? -preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, campeón... Eso me pasó cuando conocí a tu mamá -contestó y Kate los miró enternecida.

* * *

**_¿Reviews? (;_**


	13. Último día

_**Quiero dar las gracias a esas personas que me piden la continuación de cada historia, en serio, sin ustedes yo no estaría haciendo esto. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

* * *

Desde que Kate despertó, estaba ansiosa por volver a casa, no le agradaba la idea de estar acostada o sentada todo el día en esa cama sin salir, sin hacer nada. Ese día Castle había ido a darse un baño y había regresado antes de las diez, cuando entró al cuarto, la encontró despierta, estaba platicando con el doctor.

Éste le decía que en unas horas le daría de alta. Kate estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no quería otra cosa en ese momento mas que regresar a casa.

Aunque en parte no se sentía muy cómoda, pues era como si fuese a vivir con extraños, por eso de la memoria, pero ya Castle le había dicho que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien y que harían lo necesario para no incomodarla.

-Bien, pues por la tarde, estará todo listo -dijo el doctor- sólo falta firmar unos papeles y podrá llevársela -le dijo a Castle.

-Esta bien doctor, en un momento paso a firmarlos -contestó Castle y el doctor se retiró- Mira que te tratan como a una pequeña ¡eh!... Hoy es tu último día, te dejaron salir antes -le dijo Castle acercándose a ella.

-Si pues... Que bien ¿no? -le contestó ella. Castle se sentó a la orilla de la cama, a poca distancia.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó él al momento de hacerle una caricia en su mejilla. Ésta se sonrojó y Castle pudo notarlo, así que sonrió.

-Me... Siento bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-No me refiero a tu salud, sino a ésto, el momento, el regresar a casa.

-Bueno, refiriéndote a eso, me siento algo extraña... No lo se, pero siento que esta no es mi vida.

-Kate, no te preocupes... Todos te ayudaremos -dijo, ahora sosteniendo su mano.

-Gracias -contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Oye, aún no me has contado, cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. Por qué estoy aquí.

-¿El tiempo que estuviste aquí? pues, poco más de dos meses -dijo él y Kate se sorprendió.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Más de dos meses? ¡Es mucho tiempo!...

-Sí Kate, llegaste aquí, por un accidente que tuviste mientras hacías tu trabajo, te... -hizo una pausa- atropellaron.

-¿Pues de qué trabajo para que me atropellen? -preguntó un poco desconcertada.

-Eres policía, detective de homicidios en la 12th.

-¿Policía, yo?

-Sí, es una larga historia...

-Bueno, creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente aquí ¿no?... ¿Podrías contarme algo?

-¡Como quieras!

-Sí, por favor...

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando... -y así Castle comenzó a contarle su historia. Kate se sorprendía de algunas cosas, él le narraba todo lo que ella le había contado sobre si, reía en algunos momentos donde Castle hacía gestos graciosos y/o exageraba con las expresiones.

-¿Esposada a ti... Y con un tigre? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Así como lo oyes... Pero gracias a mi ingenio pudimos salir.

-¡Ay, si tú! -le dijo golpeando con suavidad su hombro izquierdo.

-Bueno, el crédito también se lo llevan Esposito y Ryan, de no ser por ellos... Hubiéramos sido comida de tigre -dijo e hizo un movimiento como de escalofrío, haciendo que ella riera- ¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

-¿Otra vez Castle?... Ya me lo habías dicho.

-¿Recuerdas eso? -preguntó con emoción.

-¡Me lo acabas de contar! eso me dijiste cuando te interrogaba por primera vez, ¿no?

-Cierto -contestó con un semblante más apagado.

-¡Mira que cerebrito te cargas!

-Pero las teorías que salen de él te encantan -dijo jugando con ella.

-Aja... Sobre todo esa teoría de los aliens y los zombies que vienen a destruir el planeta -continuó siguiéndole el juego.

-Aún recuerdo tu cara cuando nos toco ese caso de los zombies, era de completo miedo, pero aun así, valiente, levantaste el arma y dijiste algo así: "NYPD, dejen de moverse y aparentar que son zombies".

-Bueno, y por lo que me has contado de ti, imagino que habrás estado encantado por haber lidiado con zombies ¿no?

-¡Exacto!... Y pude quedarme con un disfraz -puso cara niño con dulce en mano- Pero espera... Viene la mejor parte... -continuó su narración como lo había hecho anteriormente. Y así, le estuvo contando unas horas más, ella en ocasiones hacia preguntas y con su lógica (eso sin duda, no había perdido) regañaba a Castle por ser tan supersticioso.

-¿En serio Castle? ¡No me la creo!

-Sí, pero no paraban de reír... Dylan casi se hacia pis de tanta risa y tú estabas tirada en piso... ¡Ya ni podías respirar!

Kate comenzaba a reír por eso que Castle le contaba. Hace un año a Dylan se le había ocurrido hacerle una broma a su padre y Kate lo ayudó. Él estaba muerto de miedo esa vez, le habían hecho creer que en la casa había fantasmas, pero era Dylan quien había planeado todo para provocar ruidos y tirar los libros los estantes haciendo que Castle saliera corriendo.

-Esa vez dije que me la cobraría, pero jamás lo hice... Me apiadé de ustedes, porque me daba pena tener que pagarles con la misma moneda.

-Uy si, como si nos fueras a dañar -dijo burlona.

-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer... -le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, provocándole un gran nerviosismo.

-C... Castle -tartamudeó, él la ignoró y siguió acercándose cada vez más- ¡Basta! -le dijo y después agachó la cabeza- Lo siento, aún no estoy lista.

-Hey, mírame -le dijo Castle en tono bajo pero Kate negó con la cabeza, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, pues unas lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos. Él la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que alzara el rostro para que lo mirara- Kate... No tienes que hacer esto, no te estoy presionando a nada. Comprendo por lo que estás pasando.

-No me gusta para nada estar en esta situación, no me siento yo -le contestó y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Castle se acerco, pero no de la manera en que no había hecho antes, ahora era para sostenerla en un abrazo.

-Saldrás de ésta Kate.

Ella se quedo un momento más en los brazos de él, sentía paz, tranquilidad, seguridad estando a su lado. Posó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de él y así se quedaron por varios minutos. Lentamente, Kate fue quedándose más tranquila.

-Papá, papá, papá, ¿es verdad que ya podemos llevar a mamá a casa? -dijo gritando, estaba un poco agitado por haber corrido hasta el cuarto, pero eso no le impedía alzar la voz.

-Sí -contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no ha cambiado -dijo el pequeño.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Kate.

-Decir lo mismo, al mismo tiempo o terminar las frases del otro -contestó Dylan.

-Eso no me lo dijiste -le dijo a Castle.

-Quería que te dieras cuenta de eso, tú sola.

-Papá, ¿vendrá Sophi a casa, como lo dijiste ayer?

-No hemos preparado nada.

-Alexis y la abuela ya están haciendo todo.

-Pues si es así, entonces sí... -Dylan iba a salir corriendo del cuarto, cuando su papá lo paró- Eh, eh, eh pero no sólo ira Sophi, también Jenny, Ryan, Lanie...

-Y el tío Esposito... ¿También irá Gates? -preguntó.

-La he llamado esta mañana, dijo que no podría estar porque tiene unos asuntos pendientes. Pero agradecía la invitación.

-De acuerdo... -dijo y les dio un beso rápido a cada uno, para después irse de la misma forma en que había llegado.

-¿Y a éste que le pasa? -pregunto Kate divertida.

-Creo que cupido lo ha flechado.

-Mmm... Es lo más probable -dijo y comenzaron a reír.

* * *

**_Siento que voy muy rápido, pero a la vez, demasiado lento. ¿Ustedes que piensan?_**

**_¡Espero sus reviews! (:_**


	14. De vuelta en casa

-¡BIENVENIDAAA! -gritaron todos a la vez.

Habían hecho una decoración impresionante, globos por doquier, serpentinas colgando de quien sabe dónde y el confeti que no podía faltar, parecía una fiesta infantil, sólo faltaba el payaso. Bueno, no habían contratado a ninguno, pero ahí estaba Castle, que era mas o menos lo mismo.

-¡Mami! -corrió Dylan hacia ella y la abrazo de las piernas, pues aun era pequeño.

-¡Hola! -saludó ella- ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto?

-Sí, la abuela, Alex y yo, bueno... Y también Nicole, ella nos pasaba algunas cosas- dijo sonriente.

Se adentraron en la casa y saludaron a todos los invitados. Lanie no dejaba de sonreír, y cómo no, si estaba tan bien acompañada. Esposito no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Por otro lado Jenny y Ryan andaban muy acaramelados, a leguas se notaba cuanto se querían. Martha trajo las bebidas y todos comenzaron a charlar un rato.

Los pequeños andaban en su mundo, jugaban por allá, corrían por acá. Las risas en esa casa no faltaban.

Jim, como cualquier padre, comenzó a contar sobre la infancia de Kate. Sabemos que ella no recordaba nada, pero aún así se moría de la pena, no creía nada de lo que le contaban.

-¿Un tatuaje? -pregunto ella, atónita.

-Sí, nos enteramos dos semanas después de que te lo hiciste.

-Por cierto que te queda muy bien -comentó Castle y ella se ruborizó.

-¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? -preguntó, quería cambiar de tema, no se sentía cómoda hablando de algo así si no lo recordaba aún.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De esa vez que no hiciste caso a tu madre y a mi y te fuiste vestida de cuero a la escuela?

-Oh ¿en serio? -comentó Castle, entusiasmado- ¡yo quiero escuchar eso!

-¡Basta Castle!... Papá, lo digo también por ti -dijo y lanzó a los dos unas miradas que sólo ella sabía hacer.

-Eso es chica, ¡atemorízalos! -le dijo Lanie- Estás volviendo a ser tú.

De algún modo Kate comenzó a reír ganándose así, una sonrisa de todos los presentes. Era bueno que pasara momentos agradables, se sentía muy bien estando con sus amigos. Estuvieron charlando por otro rato sobre cosas de otro tema. Cada minuto que pasaba Kate se sentía más relajada, eso era bueno. Por un momento creyó que no encajaría estando ahí, pero fue todo lo contrario, es como si jamás hubiera pasado nada.

Los pequeños ya jugaban por toda la casa, al principio estaban muy tranquilos, sólo esperaban a tomar confianza, y vámonos con todo, que allá comenzaba el torbellino de travesuras. Reían solos, Nicole trataba de decir cosas pero sólo le salían las ultimas sílabas de cada palabra, parecía que decía trabalenguas, aunque, si le ponían atención, comprendían perfectamente lo que decía.

Jugaban a las atrapadas, ese era el juego favorito de los tres, les encantaba correr, Sophi perseguía a los otros dos, la agilidad de Dylan hacia difícil que lo atraparan y Nicole... tan lista como su madre, tomaba atajos por donde sólo ella cabía y así escapaba de todos.

Cada minuto que pasaba era diversión y escándalo, pues cuando no lograban atraparse, gritaban, unos de alegría, otros de frustración. Así estuvieron por una hora, tomaban descansos obviamente para ir a beber agua y tomar un poco de aire.

Al fin los tres terremotitos se encontraban descansando en el piso de la sala, estaban completamente sudados. Los grandes aprovecharon el momento y pusieron música para bailar. Ryan saco a Jenny, Esposito a Lanie, Castle a Kate, y Jim, él tan galante saco a bailar a Martha. Alexis se quedó un momento sentada pero después su pequeño hermano la saco a bailar.

-Hey, ¿por qué tan sola chica? ¿No le gustaría bailar con este apuesto caballero? -decía él, alzando sus pequeñas cejas al estilo Castle, provocando una carcajada en su hermana.

-Por supuesto que sí caballero- le siguió el juego, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

Ahora todos andaban en la sala, habían movido todo de ahí para aparentar una pista. Un rato después Dylan corrió por el control y cambio el genero, poniendo música disco. El ambiente se había distendido, no paraban de reír, sobretodo por los bailes de esos pequeñines, alborotaban a todo mundo.  
Nicole trataba de moverse al ritmo de la música y por otro lado estaban Sophi y Dylan bailando juntos pero separados. El ritmo estaba en ellos.

Los que no podían faltar en ese espectáculo eran Jim y Martha, los dos se abrieron campo y comenzaron a bailar en el centro del circulo que los demás habían formado. Jenny, Lanie y Kate fueron las siguientes, cada quien tuvo su turno y un rato después fueron los chicos quienes se acercaron a ellas para bailar, ahora rock and roll.

Una rato mas tarde, la fiesta se estaba poniendo buena, la música se escuchaba hasta dos pisos abajo y los vecino ya estaban protestando. Tuvieron que bajarle un poco a la música, que si no, amenazaban con llamar a la policía, irónico ¿no?, la policía estaba justo en ese departamento. De todas formas siguieron su festejo un poco mas tranquilos.

Esposito y Lanie ya andaban un poco pasados de copas, estaban alegres, no paraban de reír, cualquier comentario para ellos era gracioso, hasta cuando Nicole comenzó a hablar.

-Miren a la peque, tan enanita y ya sabe trabalenguas -comento Lanie, seguido de unas carcajadas que sin duda, Esposito acompañó.

-Eh, ¿cuando se las han enseñado? -decía entre risas.

Los demás reían por el rato que estaban pasando, no podían controlar a Lanie, andaba con todo y Esposito la seguía a donde fuera. Bailaron abrazados y perdieron el equilibro cayendo inmediatamente.

-Les movieron el piso chicos -comento Jenny divertida.

-Ja ja, graciosilla -contestó Esposito.

-Eh, Espo... ¿cuánto ejercicio haces al día?, mira que tienes unos músculos... -dijo Lanie, mientras tocaba sus brazos.

-Tengo mis secretos...

-Chicos ya levántense, que hay menores presentes -dijo Ryan.

-Esta bien... Sólo porque hay menores, que si no...-dijo resignada, la morena quería quedarse así, pero Ryan tenia razón, no podía pasar nada más.

-Por el estado en el que se encuentran, nosotros tendremos que llevarlos a casa -dijo Ryan.

-Que dices hombre, estamos perfectamente ¿verdad Lanie? -contestó a Ryan al momento de levantarse y pasar su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la nuca de Lanie.

-¡Claro!... si quieres te hacemos "el cuatro". Dale Espo, a la una...

-Eh paren ahí, no queremos que terminen en el piso, de nuevo -les dijo Castle.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo un poco tarde -comentó Ryan.

-Mami, recuerda que me diste permiso de quedarme aquí -comenzó a hablar Sophi, cuando vio que ya todos se estaban despidiendo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, tus cosas están la habitación de Nicole.

-Pero haremos pijamada mamá, no puedo dormir en otra recámara.

-En un momento arreglamos eso -le dijo Kate a la niña.

-No quiero nada de travesuras, princesa -habló ahora Ryan.

-No papá, nos portaremos bien -le dijo a su padre- ¿verdad Dylan? -le dijo ahora a su amigo, guiñándole el ojo.

-Ajam... -contestó él, con una sonrisota en cara.

Los invitados se despidieron de nuevo y salieron del departamento. Ryan y Jenny tuvieron que llevar a Esposito y a Lanie a sus casas, pero esos dos querían seguir con su propia fiesta, así que ella se quedo con Espo. Que noche les esperaba ambos.

Volviendo al departamento, todos se pusieron manos a la obra y recogieron el desorden que había, los niños decidieron quedarse con las serpentinas y el confeti, así que lo guardaron para llevarlo a la habitación.

Varios minutos después los niños se miraron en complicidad.

-¡DIVERSIÓÓÓÓÓN! -gritaron ambos a la vez.

* * *

**_Y bueno, ahora esperaremos a ver que traman esos terremotitos. Esas mentecillas que se cargan sólo pueden ser para una cosa: travesuras._**

**_¿Qué tal el capítulo?_**

**_Chicos, quisiera hacer un paréntesis... Tengo el tiempo encima y casi no puedo hacer nada, si en verdad quieren más capítulos por favor dejen sus reviews. A partir de este momento lo tomaré en cuenta, cinco reviews mínimo para continuar. _**

**_Su entusiasmo me motiva a seguir aquí, sin embargo estoy pasando por muchas cosas que no me dan tanta libertad como antes._**

**_Estaré esperando sus reviews. Recuerden que también pueden dar sus opiniones y sugerencias, si quieren que suceda o no algo. Sólo díganlo. Que no les de pena... Lo tendré muy en cuenta._**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	15. ¿Pijamada o travesuras?

-Niños ¿que van a querer? ¿palomitas o frituras? -preguntó Castle desde la cocina.

Hasta ahora, los pequeños se encontraban muy tranquilos, Kate les había puesto una película y los dos estaban sentados en el sofá junto con Nicole, la bebé aún no se dormía, quería estar con aquellos dos.

-¡Palomitas! -contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo- En la alacena hay dulces, ¿podrías darnos también, papá? -agrego Dylan.

-Claro...

Inmediatamente los pequeños voltearon a mirarse, lo que estaba a punto de suceder era sólo el comienzo de lo que habían planeado por varios días. Existían niños inquietos, sí. Pero éstos dos, eran unos terremotitos, bien les había quedado el apodo que un día Kate eligió para los tres niños, sólo que estos dos juntos eran tremendos.

Cada vez que estos amigos se reunían, no había nadie que pudiera contra ellos. Eran demasiado unidos. A su corta edad, sus mentes trabajaban el doble que las de otros niños, claro, hablando de travesuras.

Castle se dirigió a la alacena, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando Kate lo llamo.

-Castle, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-Este, sí. Las palomitas van a salir en unos segundos, ¿podrías sacarlas?

-Por supuesto...

Kate caminó hacia el microondas y cuando iba a abrirlo, Castle continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, abrió la alacena y tan pronto como lo hizo, una avalancha de bolsas con frituras, dulces y más chucherías, le cayó encima. Éste cayo al piso con todo aquello. Kate por su parte sacó rápidamente las palomitas y las colocó sobre la encimera.

-¡Oh, por Dios... Castle! -dijo ella sorprendida.

Al pobre sólo se le podían observar las piernas saliendo de aquella montaña de chucherías. Rápidamente Kate se agachó para ayudarlo, pero no podía aguantar más la risa, así que unas carcajadas salieron por sí solas.

Los niños veían todo desde aquel sofá, los muy traviesos se estaban partiendo de la risa. Nicole no sabía a qué venía todo eso, pero no fue impedimento para que la contagiaran y también comenzó a reír.

Kate comenzó a mover las bolsas y poco a poco fue descubriendo la cabeza de aquel pobre hombre, siguió así, hasta quitar la mayoría de ellas. Castle tenía los ojos cerrados, no se movía, ¿se habría golpeado?. Kate se estaba preocupando, lo tomó por los hombros y se acerco más a él.

-Castle -le hablaba ella, él no respondía- ¡Castle! -volvió a llamarlo. Nada, estaba en el mismo estado- ¡Castle me estas asustado! -comenzó a zangolotearlo.

-Necesito respiración boca a boca -le dijo el muy cínico.

-¡Serás...! -dijo y lo empujó.

* * *

-Salta, salta, salta... -decía Dylan.

Hace diez minutos que los niños no dejaban de brincar en la cama, en lugar de darle el uso que debía ser, la tomaron de trampolín. Desde aquel incidente con Castle, los pequeños no paraban de reír, les hacia gracia todo lo que hacían.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y aún no se dormían. Nicole fue la que no resistió el sueño y se quedo dormida en la reclamará de al lado.

Las serpentinas y el confeti decoraron ese pequeño lugar, los niños arrojaban al aire esos diminutos papelitos y tiras de colores.

-Dylan... Nos falta algo por hacer.

-Cierto, mi hermana ya se durmió... ¿Tienes todo listo?

-Está todo en mi mochila -contestó ella.

Cada vez las travesuras iban en aumento, ahora los dos se estaban preparando para su siguiente ataque. Dylan y Sophi tomaron las cosas necesarias para dirigirse al cuarto en donde se encontraba Nicole.

-Espera... Nuestras marcas son importantes -dijo el niño- acércate.

Su amiga obedeció y éste tomo pintura negra, para después hacer unas líneas horizontales en sus pómulos.

-Ahora tú -le dijo ella, e hizo lo mismo con él- Ya está todo listo.

-¡Vamos!

Dylan abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y asomó la cabeza para revisar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Salieron los dos en puntas de pies y entraron a la recámara de Nicole. Trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible y comenzaron a hacer lo suyo.

-¡Espera que va a despertar! -susurró Sophi, cuando vio que la más pequeña se movía.

Nicole seguía durmiendo, pero cuando ellos seguían con aquello, cambiaba de posición dificultando así, lo que ambos hacían. Estuvieron ahí unos minutos más.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien venga... -Dylan la tomó de la mano y salieron de esa recámara de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho de la otra.

Apenas entraron a su refugio, las carcajadas se hicieron presentes, esa noche era de pura diversión para ambos, pero... ¿Qué pasaría por la mañana? No le tomaban mucha importancia a lo que sucediera, aunque de alguna forma u otra, presentían los problemas que habría.

-¡BOOO! -Dylan trató de asustar a Sophi, pero no le funcionó.

-Ja, ja -se giró y lo vio, su amigo traía una sabana encima, aparentando ser un fantasma- No tengo miedo de ningún fantasma...

El niño retiró esa tela blanca y miro a su amiga en complicidad. Rápidamente comprendió lo que él quería hacer: más diversión.

-_GHOSTBUSTERS...!_ -dijeron los dos.

Pusieron la canción a todo volumen y abrieron la puerta de la recámara, ambos se colocaron una sabana y salieron por los pasillos de la casa.

_If there's something strange in your neighborhood_  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_If there's something weird and it don't look good_  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_

Los niños iban por toda la casa cantando la canción y cuando estaban por la cocina, Castle los oyó.

-_I ain't afraid of no ghost..._- seguían cantando cada vez más, eran niños, se estaban divirtiendo- _I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOST!_ -gritaron.

-¡Niños! -apareció Castle por la escaleras- ¿Qué horas son éstas de andar despiertos, y con ese ruido?

-No somos niños, ¡somos fantasmas!

-Que fantasmas ni que ocho cuartos... ¡A dormir!

_If you're seeing things running through your head_  
_Who can you call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_An invisible man sleeping in your bed_  
_Oh, who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_

-Es pijamada, papá... ¿Qué nunca fuiste a una?

-Sí, pero no era así de alocado como ustedes, ahora vayan a dormir y apaguen esa música.

-_I ain't afraid of no ghost..._ -Dylan y Sophi seguían en lo suyo.

Kate, que desde hace un par de horas ya dormía, despertó por el alboroto de los niños.

-_I ain't afraid of no ghost..._ ¡Castle, yo ya había dicho esa frase! -apareció detrás de él.

-Sí, en un... ¡Kate!

-¿Qué?

-¡Recordaste!

-No se muy bien, pero... Fue como un déjà vu.

Castle, feliz de escuchar eso, le dio un abrazo, para él significaba mucho que ella recordara. Quería que todo fuera como antes y eso ya era un avance. Kate se sintió tan bien al percibir sus brazos, que se relajó un poco y después fue ella quien lo rodeó con los suyos a la altura del cuello, para devolverle esa muestra de cariño.

Ambos se sentían cómodos así, tal parece que la magia entre ellos, al estar juntos, permanecía intacta.

* * *

_**Y bueno... ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**1. Quise actualizar este fic antes que el otro, sólo porque ustedes lo pidieron. Se siente tan bien el saber que a ustedes les agrada esto que yo hago. Sin duda es un pasatiempo que no creo poder cambiar. Hubo algunos comentarios por ahí que me sacaron una carcajada y en verdad lo agradezco. Ésto lo hago para compartirlo y bueno... también espero sacar algunas carcajadas de vez en cuando en ustedes.**_

_**2. Los comentarios que recibí en mi último one-shot, me pusieron a pensar un poquito y... creo que me han convencido de hacer un segundo capítulo. Sólo pido que me esperen un poquito, ya que estoy en semana de exámenes y ya saben "la escuela es primero". ¿A quien de ustedes no les han dicho eso? **_

_**3. P**_**_arece que la memoria de Kate va recuperándose de a poco. _**_**Pregunta: ¿Qué creen que hicieron ese par de traviesos en la recamara de Nicole? Ja, lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo, perooo, siempre hay un pero... Antes deben dejar sus reviews, eso ya lo saben. ¿No les tengo que recordar, verdad? ¿O sí? Bueno, se los digo de nuevo: ¡SON GRATIS! (ah, me encanta decir esto). :$**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	16. Un nuevo día

-Pa... Pa... Aba -Nicole desde hace un rato se había despertado y había salido de su recámara, pues ya comenzaba a bajarse sola de su cuna ya que tenía una rendijita que ella misma podía abrir- Pa... Aba -seguía llamando a Castle.

Él se encontraba dormido en el sofá, pues por la madrugada lo que había comenzado como una pijamada de niños, terminó convirtiéndose también en una para adultos. Castle y Kate jugaron un rato con ellos hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Lentamente Castle fue abriendo los ojos, pero lo que vio frente a él, lo sorprendió, quiso soltar una carcajada pero se tapó antes la boca, para no despertar a Kate.

-Aba pa -volvió a pedir Nicole.

Se levantó con cuidado para no hacer mucho movimiento, tomó en brazos a Nicole y la llevó a la cocina.

-Mira nada más, ¿pero quién te hizo esto? -le preguntaba él. Nicole no sabía de que hablaba su padre, pues ella no podía verse.

-Aba -volvió a decir.

Él comenzó a preparar un biberón con agua para dárselo. Cuando Dylan y Sophi iban saliendo de la recámara, lo observaron y trataron de volver pero ya era tarde.

-Ep ep ep, ustedes dos, ¡vengan para aca! -les habló Castle.

Dieron media vuelta y lo miraron como si ellos no hubieran echo nada.

-¿Si? -preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo una mirada de cachorro mojado.

-Por pura curiosidad, ¿no conocerán a dos diablillos de nombres Dylan y Sophi que hayan hecho esta travesura? -dijo Castle señalando lo que le habían hecho a Nicole.

-Yo no, ¿y tú? -le dijo el pequeño a su amiga.

-Emm, yo tampoco -lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-Vengan para acá -volvió a decir Castle.

Kate comenzaba despertarse cuando vio a los traviesos caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿Por qué esas caras? -preguntó ella, y cuando miró hacia donde estaba Castle se dio cuenta a qué se debía. La cara de él lo decía todo, estaba molesto.

-Ayúdanos -susurró Dylan.

Kate se levantó y se acercó a la cocina, hasta el momento no había visto a Nicole, pero cuando la pequeña volteó no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Ay caramba!, ¿pero qué hace una payasita en esta casa? -preguntó ella, aún riendo.

-Deberías preguntárselo a ellos -señaló a los pequeños.

-Ni siquiera sintió nada -dijo Sophi.

-Sí, eso es verdad, hasta se reía cuando la pintábamos -siguió Dylan.

-Y a parte de todo, mentirosos.

-Castle son niños -trató de defenderlos.

-No, no, no, estos no son unos niños, son unos torbellinos que no se están tranquilos ni un rato. Si fueron capaces de hacer esto, no quiero imaginarme como dejaron la recámara.

-Castle -volvió a llamarlo- sólo se divertían -comenzaba a usar un tono diferente al suyo, mientras se acercaba a él. No no no, ¿ella lo estaba seduciendo?- ¿Qué tú no te divertías de pequeño? -seguía hablándole con esa voz que lo hechizaba.

Por otro lado, él estaba embobado, no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Aha -sólo contestó.

-Y no les harás nada a estas pequeñas criaturas, ¿verdad? -volvía a decir mientras se acercaba cada vez más y él negó con la cabeza -¡Así me gusta! -le dio dos palmaditas en la mejilla derecha- Listo niños, están salvados, pero para la otra no podré hacer nada -dijo alejándose rápidamente de Castle y tomando a Nicole en brazos- Ahora, vayan a limpiar la habitación.

Los dos obedecieron y se dirigieron al lugar para recoger lo que habían hecho. Tuvieron suerte esta vez, ya que esperaban algo mas fuerte. Sin duda Kate, estaba con ellos.

-¿Pero qué...? -preguntó confundido Castle.

-¿Qué pasa Castle? -le preguntó a él.

-¡Me has engañado! -exclamó.

-Claro que no, que tú hayas pensado otra cosa, es diferente.

-Beckett, Beckett, Beckett, que sepas que nadie, jamás, me hace ésto.

-¡No te he hecho nada!

-Oh, no te preocupes... Pronto sabrás lo que soy capaz de hacer... -le dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Por qué mejor no me ayudas a quitarle toda esta pintura a Nicole.

-Hmmm... -contestó y Nicole extendió sus bracitos hacia él.

Castle la tomo nuevamente y entre los dos trataban de quitarle la pintura, y es trataban, porque la bebé andaba muy inquieta, no se dejaba limpiar. Cada vez que le pasaban una toallita húmeda por la cara, ésta soltaba carcajadas y comenzaba a moverse para que la dejaran tranquila.

-Nicole, ¡estate quieta! -le decía Castle. Pero a esa niña parecía que le decían haz todo lo contrario.

No paraba de reír, por mas que Castle la sostenía para que no se moviera y Kate trataba de limpiarla con las toallitas, no podían, aun faltaba limpiar más de la mitad y se les complicaba.

-¿Te quedas tranquila o quieres cosquillas? -le preguntó Kate. La pequeña pareció entender y se quedo inmóvil un momento. Cuando volvió a pesarle una toallita por la cara, de nuevo Nicole comenzó a moverse.

-Está bien, ya entendimos qué es lo que quieres -le dijo Castle y comenzó a picotear ligeramente la panzita de su hija.

Las carcajadas que soltaba, también los hacia reír a ellos dos. Un rato después, a Kate comenzaba a dolerle el estómago por las carcajadas y decidió ir por un vaso con agua.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, se hará pis.

-Uy, mejor paro, no seré yo el que la limpie.

Kate iba a beber agua, pero detuvo el vaso a medio camino dirigiendo una mirada retadora a Castle.

-Ya veremos si no -le dijo y debió el agua.

-¿Estás segura de que tuviste un accidente?, parece como si no te hubiese pasado nada -le decía al momento de tomarla por los hombros y la hacía girarse rápidamente para un lado y para el otro.

-¡Castle!

-¡Buenos días! -canturreó Martha bajando por las escaleras.

-Buenos días madre -contestó su hijo.

-Buenos días Martha -dijo Kate con el cabello un poco alborotado.

-Creo que interrumpo algo.

-Al contrario -le dijo Kate- me haz salvado de un maniático zangoloteador -se arregló un poco el cabello.

-Esos no son los modales que te enseñé, Richard.

-Madre, no pasó nada... -contestó, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Kate y dejándolo caer por su hombro- sólo... exagera un poco las cosas -agregó, mientras que con su otra mano le alborotaba el cabello nuevamente.

-¡Rick! -se quejó ella- ahora por mentiroso, tu limpiarás a Nicole, SOLO.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ahora... ponte a hacerlo.

Kate se retiro, fue a ayudar a los niños que estaban en la recámara para que terminaran más pronto su trabajo.

Pasaron las horas y ya todos estaban en la sala discutiendo qué película iban a ver. Martha y Jim habían elegido una clásica, Castle quería ver una de ciencia ficción, Kate una de acción y los pequeños preferían de caricaturas.

Al final resultó que ninguno vio nada, pues Alexis había llegado de trabajar y todos salieron dar una vuelta al centro comercial.

Todo el camino Castle estuvo insistiendo en comprar un helicóptero a control remoto pero Alexis lo regañaba junto con Kate, ya que les parecía algo infantil. Ni aún así pudieron detenerlo, terminó comparándolo.

Anduvieron por varias partes, hubo ocasiones en que se dispersaban para que cada quien comprara lo suyo. A Castle, sin duda, alguien tenía que acompañarlo, ya que si no lo hacían, era capaz de comprar la juguetería entera.

Cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, llevaron a Sophi a su casa. Dylan quería quedarse con ella, pero no lo dejaron, bastantes travesuras habían hecho ya, como para destruir ahora la casa se la familia Ryan.

-Tengo algo planeado para la próxima que que vayas a mi casa - Dylan se acercó a susurrarle en el oído y ella rió.

-¿Será divertido?

-Lo que le sigue... -sonrío él.

Así se despidieron todos y regresaron a casa.

* * *

_**Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por dejar sus reviews. Sin duda hubo algunas personas que me dieron ideas para algunas escenas y ya comienzo a planearlas para más adelante, colocarlas en algunos capítulos.**_

_**Este verano se me han venido a la mente varias historias, pero no se si podré publicarlas aún, pues quisiera adelantarme en escribir algunos capítulos antes de subirlas, para así, no hacerlos esperar tanto en cada actualización.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews, todas son bien recibidas.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	17. Aún no

Una semana había pasado desde que Kate había salido del hospital. Jim había regresado a casa cinco días después de que a su hija la dieran de alta, pues sabía que estaría bien cuidada por su familia y aparte debía regresar a trabajar. Dylan se encontraba dormido en el sofá, pues todo el día había estado jugando con su hermana y sus pilas estaban agotadas. Nicole se encontraba por un lado de él, pero ésta no dormía, al contrario, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Kate se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena para todos, con un poco de ayuda de Castle por supuesto, sólo que éste tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Ella comenzaba a tararear una canción y se sintió algo extraña, pues no sabía la letra pero el sí el ritmo. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Cuál era la letra? ¿Conocía esa canción? se cuestionaba ella misma. No le dio importancia y se concentró en lo que hacía. Castle se acercó por detrás y miró por encima de su hombro, ella al percibirlo, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. En algunas ocasiones era imponente pero en otras, se derrumbaba al percibir ese tipo de sensaciones.

-Mmmm... huele delicioso -dijo él en su oreja.

-Castle, aléjate un poco.

-¿No te gusta esta cercanía?

-No es eso, estoy cocinando y me incomodas un poco, no me das libertad de moverme.

-¿Y para qué quieres moverte? -dijo ahora, abrazándola por detrás.

-Me pasas la sal.

-Nooo...

-Castle, necesito la sal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En la receta dice que esto necesita sal.

-Ve tú por ella.

-Lo haría si me dejaras...

Él no le hizo caso, Kate trató de quitárselo de encima pero él no la soltó. Castle besó su cuello y ella comenzó reír pues sentía un poco más las cosquillas en esa zona. La alejó de la estufa y la arrinconó sobre la encimera aproximándose a ella. Kate sólo miraba cómo es que él no podía resistirse en besarla. Cuando él ya estaba casi sobre sus labios, un olor penetrante invadió sus fosas nasales.

-¡Castle, la cena! -dijo y lo empujó. Se dirigió a la estufa y apago la llama- Bien, ¿ahora que cenaremos? -le preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada acusatoria.

-Podríamos encargar...

-¿Podríamos encargar?... Castle hemos pedido mucha comida en estos días. Se supone que debemos tener una dieta balanceada.

-Antes pedíamos mucha comida...

-¿Si?... -preguntó sorprendida- Mmmm... pues ahora comeremos cosas más saludables: ensaladas, pollo, pescado...

-Ya entendí... pero, sólo por hoy encargaremos, no me pondré a cocinar de nuevo.

-Perdón, pero la que cocinaba aquí era yo.

-No importa quien cocinaba, ahora... ¿china o thai? -preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

* * *

-¿A qué hora llegará Martha?

-No vendrá... ¿Qué no te lo dije?

-No, ¿decirme qué?

-Se fue a los Hamptons... ¿La necesitas para algo?

-No, sólo se me hizo raro no verla en todo el día, por eso pregunté.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, ya hace un rato que habían terminado de cenar y habían llevado a los niños a sus recamaras. Aún se encontraban limpiando el desorden que había en la cocina, pues Castle había hecho un tiradero de cosas en el transcurso de ese intento de cena. Mientras él recogía los trastes, Kate limpiaba a encimera con un trapo. Algunas manchas no querían salir así que le pidió ayuda a Castle. Cuando éste llego, tomó el trapo que ella sostenía y comenzó a tallar, ella decidió ir a lavar los trastes que Castle había dejado en el fregadero.

-No entiendo por qué tienes que acabar con la cocina al momento de preparar algo, parece campo de batalla -le decía Kate de espaldas.

-Para ser sincero, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero siempre viene lo mejor... Tú me ayudas a recoger todo.

-Ja, ten en cuenta que para la otra no seré yo la que te ayude.

-¿Y qué podría hacer para que me ayudes?

-Nada, porque no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Ella no lo había notado, pero Castle en esa conversación, se acercaba cada vez más a ella hasta el punto de quedar a unos pasos.

-¿Tan segura estás?... -preguntó justo detrás de ella. Kate se asustó por lo repentino que había sido eso y soltó el plato que sostenía dejándolo caer junto con los demás que tenían espuma. Él la tomó por la cintura y volvió a besar su cuello- Porque estoy seguro... -volvió a darle un par de besos- de que... podría -otro beso- hacerte cambiar de opinión -dijo y la giró rápidamente.

-No... estés... tan seguro de eso -le dijo pausadamente, mirándolo con viscos por la cercanía que había entre ambos.

-Quiero un beso tuyo, Kate -le dijo él y ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, pues aún no habían compartido ningún beso desde antes del accidente- Me hacen falta tus besos... tus caricias... -agregó y acarició su rostro mientras posaba su pulgar en el labio inferior de ella- Me haces falta tú...

-Te puedo dar un beso...

-¿Sólo un beso?

-Por ahora sí -aclaró- Castle, necesito adaptarme a todo esto, aún siento que falta algo dentro de mi, soy feliz... sí, ustedes me hacen sentir muy bien, pero... es algo que me pasa, no se como explicarlo.

-Te entiendo...

-No quiero que te sientas mal.

-No, yo... te comprendo -dijo y le sonrió. Ella lo abrazó un momento para hacerle sentir que lo que decía era verdad- ¿Me darás mi beso? -preguntó en tono infantil.

-Ya te dije que sí -se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

Castle se preparó para aquello que sería su primer beso después de varios meses. Kate le sonrió y poco a poco fue acercándose a él, un poco nerviosa pero, quería hacerlo, además no recordaba qué se sentía el tener aquellos labios contra los suyos. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y ella terminó cerrando la distancia que quedaba entre ambas bocas. Deposito un breve beso y después se alejó.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó incrédulo, después de mirarla.

-Eso es un beso para mi, el contacto de labios...

-Pues para mi, eso no fue un beso -dijo alzando las cejas.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es un beso para ti? -preguntó poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Para mi, un beso es esto... -contestó y coló uno de sus brazos en el hueco que hacía ella para así, poder sostenerla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo, la miró por unos segundos y acarició su rostro con la mano que tenía libre- Eres hermosa, Kate -le dijo y atrapó sus labios con vehemencia.

Ella sólo pudo dejarlo hacer ya que era él quien le mostraba qué era un beso de verdad. Castle comenzó a estimularla, quería que ella también lo besará y así fue. Kate comenzó a besarlo con la misma intensidad que lo hacía él, era un beso lleno de pasión y amor, un beso que no sería fácil terminar. Ella alzo sus brazos y lo tomó por la nuca, él la apretó más hacia sí.

Kate gimió al sentir cómo profundizaba el beso, enredó los dedos en su cabello y acercó más su rostro, no podía dejar de besarlo. Un lucha comenzó en ese instante para saber quien tendría el control de la situación, Castle caminó con ella hasta hacerla chocar con el comedor, la alzó y la sentó ahí. Kate abrió un poco las piernas sin darse cuenta y él se colocó en medio, seguían besándose, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban.

-Espera, Castle -le dijo, pero él seguía besándola en el cuello- ¡Castle, para!... -Él no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que escuchó su voz un poco temerosa- Lo siento, yo... aun no me siento lista para esto -bajó la mirada y él se alejó.

-No Kate, discúlpame a mi, ya me habías dicho que no estabas preparada, pero yo... lo siendo, se me fue de las manos -se dio media vuelta.

Kate se sentía estúpida, no era eso lo que pasaba sino que, no recordaba como era en la intimidad, tenía miedo de hacer algo que a él no le gustara. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir y recorrieron su mejillas hasta caer por completo. Bajo del comedor y se acercó a él.

-No, no no, Castle, la del problema aquí soy yo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada -tocó su brazo.

Castle se giró y en ese momento la vio llorar, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que limpiar sus lagrimas y abrazarla.

-No digas eso Kate, escúchame... no pasará nada hoy, tal vez más adelante... cuando te sientas más segura -ella asistió con la cabeza y lo apretó más en ese abrazo.

-Lo siento... -susurró ella.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Tal vez algunos esperaban más acerca del final pero, todo a su debido tiempo, poco a poco. Ahora... ¿Recuerdan la canción que Kate tarareaba al principio? ¿imaginan cuál podrá ser?_**

**_Estaré esperando sus reviews. Cada hora después de subir los capítulos, me gusta actualizar la pagina para ver si dejan nuevos comentarios y cuando lo hacen, sin duda me alegro muchísimo al saber que mis historias les agradan. Todos a comentar, recuerden que las reviews... ¡SON GRATIS!_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (:_**


	18. Discusiones

-¡No! ¡No vas a hacerlo!

-Castle, no puedes decidir por mi, no eres mi padre, ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola.

-¡No quiero que te pase nada!

-No me va a pasar nada, ya te lo dije.

-No puedes estar segura de eso.

-El peligro está en todos lados, a parte ¿qué podría pasarme?

-Quiero estar al pendiente de ti, quiero cuidarte yo, quiero protegerte.

-No me tendrás aquí siempre, tengo derecho a salir, despejar mi mente. Me siento una inútil haciendo nada.

-Sabes que no eres una inútil y jamás pensaría eso de ti. ¡¿Me escuchas?! -la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y está se asustó.

-¡Suéltame! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo es mi vida ¿no? no puedes privarme de nada, ¡quiero trabajar! -se soltó y caminó furiosa hacia la cocina.

Desde hace varios días Kate sentía la necesidad de trabajar, quería ser la misma que era antes, y no depender de nadie pero Castle no la dejaba, él quería que estuviera completamente recuperada para eso.

Él sentía que debía protegerla, no quería que nada le pasara y por eso era así con ella, esa sobreprotección que usaba con ella, era por eso, sabía que Kate podía conseguir un empleo temporal mientras se recuperaba pero sus inseguridades hacían que tuviera miedo, un miedo que no sabía como describir.

Kate había ido por un vaso con agua, estaba realmente molesta, ella no era propiedad de nadie, tenia derechos y libertades y un hombre no podía obligarla a nada. Bebió hasta la ultima gota y se relajo un poco, los niños estaban en la casa y no quería que escucharan aquella discusión.

-Mira Castle, esta es mi decisión: buscaré un empleo temporal y no importa lo que me digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-Kate...

-Trabajaré porque quiero y porque necesito.

-No lo necesitas...

-Se que puedes mantenerme pero yo no quiero eso, quiero ser independiente, no necesito que me mantengas.

-Somos una familia, lo que hay aquí es para todos, no sólo para ti.

-¡Aún así, quiero trabajar! ¿No lo entiendes? -comenzaba a alzar de nuevo la voz.

-¡No se por qué te empeñas tanto!

-¡YA TE LO DIJE! ¡Te lo he dicho màs de una vez! ¡¿Tengo que explicártelo con peras y manzanas?! -preguntó molesta.

-No grites, los niños están arriba -le dijo él, tratando de no gritar.

Kate dejo salir un bufido estaba demasiado frustrada, no podía soportar que alguien quisiera tener el control sobre ella. Quiso alejarse por un momento de él pero cuando comenzó a caminar sus piernas le fallaron, iba a caer pero Castle alcanzo a sostenerla. Cerro un momento los ojos, estaba algo aturdida. Él la miró preocupado y la llevo al sofá, recostándola ahí.

-¿Ves por qué no quiero que trabajes? Podría pasarte algo así y yo no estaría contigo -le decía con una voz pacífica.

-No grites -susurro ella- Me duele la cabeza.

-No te estoy gritando -bajo un poco la voz y veía cómo ella llevaba sus manos a su cabeza.

Kate cerraba los ojos con fuerza, el dolor que sentía era algo fuerte, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y Castle cada vez estaba mas preocupado. Unos segundos después todo acabo. Kate comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que miró fueron esos ojos que en ocasiones la llenaban de tranquilidad pero en otras eran desquiciantes.

-Kate, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó preocupado.

-No lo se, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Tu y yo ya habíamos tenido una discusión?

-Demasiadas, para ser precisos.

-Tenías lagrimas en los ojos, me decías cosas, me gritabas... Estabas preocupado y yo molesta, muy molesta.

-¿Qué te decía?

-No se muy bien, algo de llevarme el café cada mañana, lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser, que... -hizo una pausa larga, sus palabras no querían salir- Que me amabas.

-Esa discusión -dijo recordando exactamente de que discusión hablaba.

-¿Qué pasa con esa discusión?

-Que fue una de las veces en las que mas preocupado estuve por ti, me sacaste de quicio justo como lo estabas haciendo hace un momento, quise protegerte pero te empeñaste en hacer lo que quisiste y casi mueres por ello.

-¿Morir?

-Después hablaremos de eso Kate, o tal vez tú misma lo recuerdes cómo lo hiciste hoy. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que hago, lo hago porque quiero verte bien -le dio un beso en la cabeza y se levanto- No quiero que trabajes hasta que estés mejor, no quiero que sufras un accidente de nuevo, no podría resistir si te perdiera, estás en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, estás en mis venas Kate, vives en mi.

-¿En mis venas...? -se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja- _In my veins..._ -pensó- _Oh you're in my veins and I cannot get you out..._ Castle, ¿es una canción? -preguntó ella.

-Si, es una canción especial -dijo esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Recordaste la letra?

-No, sólo esa parte... hace unos días la estaba tarareando pero, no sabía de que trataba.

-Andas muy recordativa este día ¿eh? -bromeó, por un momento ambos se habían olvidado de la discusión que habían tenido.

-¡Quiero recordarlo todo ya! -dijo de repente.

-Tranquila Kate, es poco a poco.

-No, ¡quiero recordar! Esto es frustrante, no tienes idea de lo que es estar así.

-No puedes recordarlo todo ahora, no es posible Kate, eso va con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Y cuánto tengo que esperar? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Castle, podrían pasar años y yo seguiría así.

-No digas eso, Kate... Recuperarás tu memoria. Tranquila.

-Sabes que podría suceder eso, así que no quieras tranquilizarme, ¡recuperaré mi memoria! -decía molesta- y trabajaré aunque no lo quieras.

-Kate.

-No Castle, no me vas a convencer... Buscaré empleo y no me lo vas a impedir.

-¡NO LO VAS A HACER!

-¡No me grites!

-Lo hago por tu bien, ¡no trabajarás y punto!

Kate no pudo soportar más, si no se iba de ahí estallaría, fue por su bolso y salió de la casa azotando la puerta al salir. Castle se quedó un momento tranquilo pero después tomó lo primero que encontró y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-¿Otra vez discutían? -preguntó Dylan desde arriba, en las escaleras.

Por más que habían tratado de que los pequeños no escucharan, fue inútil. La casa era grande, pero aquellos gritos podían escucharse hasta con los vecinos.

-No es nada campeón.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero haces enojar a mamá. Antes no pasaba nada de eso.

Castle subió las escaleras y fue por él.

-Mamá esta pasando por un momento difícil y quiere hacer cosas que debería hacer más adelante, cuando esté recuperada.

-¿Y por qué no hace caso?

-Ya sabes el carácter que tiene, es difícil competir con eso, pero... seguiré insistiendo en que no lo haga, es por su bien.

-Si es necesario yo te ayudaré papá. A demás así podríamos tenerla más tiempo con nosotros -dijo y sonrió.

-Hmmm... -sonrió el también- ¿y tu hermana?

-Se quedo dormida en tu cama.

-Vamos por ella y después ¿qué te parece si te hago algo de comer?

-¿Macarrones con queso?

-¿Eso quieres? -preguntó y el pequeño sólo sonrió- Entonces eso será.

* * *

_**No tengo que preguntar, creo que me están odiando en estos momentos, pero lo hice para que Kate recordara algunas cosas... y sobre la canción, no era la que tenía planeada pero me convencieron de que fuera "in my veins" así que ahí la tienen. **_

_**No he tenido muy buena inspiración estos días, por eso fue que tarde un poco más en actualizar. Creo que actualizaré un poco más la otra historia, ya que las ideas las tengo revoloteando por mi cabeza y en esta parece que se han dormido.**_

_**No me gusta que Kate y Rick anden enfadados así que el enojo pasará pronto, no se preocupen.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**_


	19. Reecuentros

Desde que salió de la casa no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en todo lo que había estado ocurriendo esos últimos días, no le gustaba para nada aquello de que su marido le dijera qué hacer y qué no. Estaba muy molesta, no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba a ir pero aquello no le impidió seguir avanzando. Por varios minutos estuvo caminando sin rumbo hasta que recordó lo que un día Lanie le había dicho, ella era su mejor amiga, podría hablar un momento con ella. Tomó un taxi y al llegar a su departamento se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, claro... ella estaba trabajando.

Salió a la calle de nuevo y caminó por otro rato, quería despejar su mente, no quería pensar en nada en esos momentos. Observó unos instantes como una familia se divertía en un parque cerca de ahí, aquello le hacia pensar en sus hijos, esos pequeños que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. En ocasiones se odiaba por no poder recordarlos, pensaba en cómo una madre podía hacer eso, pero no era su culpa. No debía culparse por nada, aquello había pasado por aquel maldito accidente. Accidente que fue provocado por esas estúpidas personas que no podían pensar en nada más que en sí.

Varias horas estuvo merodeando por las calles tratando de recordar algo que la animara pero era inútil, cada vez que trataba de recordar le venia un dolor ligero a la cabeza, los recuerdos aparecían por sí solos cuando se les daba la gana. Siguió caminando y miró algo que la hizo detenerse, avanzó hasta ahí y sintió con sus manos aquel juego que había llamado su atención. Se sentó lentamente y tomó las cadenas como si de una figura de porcelana de tratara, las apretó ligeramente y agachó la cabeza mirando el césped.

Percibía una gran tranquilidad al estar sentada en aquel columpio, cerro los ojos un momento y escucho todo a su alrededor, adultos manteniendo sus conversaciones, el sonido de los carros, el viento, los árboles, niños, juegos, perros, todo.

-Disculpe... Podría prestarnos el columpio -un niño se había acercado hasta ella junto con su hermanita y Kate sonrió, aquellos pequeños le hicieron recordar a sus hijos.

-Por supuesto -contesto con una sonrisa y el niño agradeció.

Siguió caminando otro rato más hasta que se dio cuenta de que no hacía nada más que recorrer las calles sin ir a ningún sitio. Decidió regresar a casa y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar, recordó el accidente. Aquello hizo que parara en seco y la gente que estaba atrás de ella comenzó a esquivarla para poder pasar antes de que el semáforo cambiara. Unos pasaban apurados, otros molestos, otros se disculpaban.

-¿Se siente bien? -preguntó un peatón que la miró parada a la orilla de la calle, ella reaccionó y volteó para mirarlo.

-Si, estoy bien... Gracias -contestó mirándolo unos segundos, intentó caminar pero aquella persona la detuvo.

-¿Kate?

-Disculpe... tengo que irme -sólo contestó.

-Espera Kate...

-¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó ella en un momento de incertidumbre, pues aquel hombre le hablaba con familiaridad.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Me estas jugando una broma? -preguntó él.

-No, lo siento... yo... no recuerdo mucho.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas? -preguntó confuso- Hace varios años que no nos vemos pero... no creo que me hayas olvidado -dijo él, incrédulo.

-Lamentablemente sí.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando...

-No se quien eres y no es mi culpa no recordarte...

-¡Soy Josh! -exclamó- ¿Tan fácil te olvidas de las personas?

-Tuve un accidente, ¿si?... ¡No recuerdo a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera a mi propia familia! -le habló en el mismo tono que él estaba usando con ella.

Josh la tomó del brazo pero ella se zafó, le hizo subir la banqueta y trató de decirle algo pero aquello lo había dejado sorprendido. Observaba como Kate miraba al suelo sin saber que hacer y la invitó a tomar un café pero ella se negó, lo que ella quería era regresar al departamento.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía... acabo de regresar de Cuba y jamás imaginé encontrarme contigo, así.

-Me molesta estar en esta situación, no recuerdo casi nada, en ocasiones aparecen imágenes de lo que he vivido pero... no es suficiente, quiero recordarlo todo ya.

-¿Entonces no sabes quien soy? -volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te dije que no.

* * *

-Estoy preocupada por Kate, salió molesta desde la tarde... ya esta oscureciendo y aún no ha vuelto. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? -preguntó nervioso a su hija mayor que había ido a visitarlos.

-Cálmate papá, seguro sólo quiere pasar un rato a solas, debes saber que no puede estar todo el día aquí, uno se aburre.

-Lo se, pero...

-¿No le has llamado?

-No, tal vez no quiera hablarme después de lo que pasó hoy.

-¿Siguen discutiendo por lo mismo? -preguntó ella y él asintió con la cabeza- Sabemos cómo es Kate, papá... será difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Lo mismo le dije a Dylan.

-Y no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a convencerla -le dijo y lo abrazó.

-No se que haría sin ustedes -le dijo Castle apretándola fuerte.

-Pa... ayuda -dijo Nicole que se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Tu también nos vas a ayudar pequeña? -preguntó él y la bebé le regalo una sonrisa.

-Tenía que ser una Castle -dijo Alexis riendo.

Conversaron otro rato mientras esperaban a Kate, pero parecía que aún no iba a aparecer por ahí. Jugaron los cuatro y unos minutos después llegó Martha. Se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, la abuela y la nieta menor hacían una actuación que Dylan encontraba rara pero divertida y Castle junto con Alexis hacían caras de no comprender. Nicole hacía lo que Martha le decía y de vez en cuando soltaba un carcajadas que hacían reír a todos.

Hubo un momento en el que Dylan quiso hacer lo mismo y después llamo a Alexis y ella a su papá hasta que todos estuvieron en medio de la sala interpretando personajes de películas. Cuando todo se ponía cada vez más loco, la puerta del departamento se abrió indicando que Kate había llegado. Entró extrañada por todo aquello pero le pareció gracioso.

-Ven a jugar con nosotros, mamá -le dijo Dylan desde arriba del sofá.

Kate le sonrió, pero no se sentía cómoda por eso que había sucedido en la tarde. Las cosas con Castle estaban resultando más difíciles de lo que podía imaginarse y no sabía si era buen momento para estar ahí con él y con todos alrededor.

-Yo preferiría...

-Ven Kate, sólo sera un rato -le dijo Castle.

Ella quiso negarse pero para su mala suerte, Castle le hizo esa mirada de cachorro que terminaba convenciéndola en todo. Se acercó con pesadez hasta ellos y comenzó a hacer lo que todos. Por un momento se olvidó de todo y trató de relajarse pero Castle la notó algo distraída, prefirió no preguntar, la razón de aquello es que Kate seguía pensando en aquel hombre con el que se había topado hace rato.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? **_㈏5


	20. Charla y tragos

_**Ay jajaja... me hicieron gracia los comentarios que dejaron, eaea todos en contra de Josh... Tenía que elegir a uno para ponerle un poco de sabor a la historia y fue el primero que se me ocurrió, prometo usar a alguien que no sea tan odiado la próxima vez. **_

_**¿Saben lo que es tener insomnio? Es horrible... pero lo aprovecho para escribir mientras tenga un poco de inspiración. Faltan 15 minutos paras las 6:00 a.m. no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en zombies :s suena raro pero así fue. Bueno... pues les dejo este capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué no se lo contaste?

-No lo se, no pude, aparte que no estoy para hablar en estos momentos, Lanie... sigo muy enfadada con él. Aún se me hace injusto que no me deje hacer lo que yo quiero.

-En eso estoy de su lado -dijo su amiga y Kate la miro sorprendida- Oye, él sólo quiere cuidarte, TODOS queremos cuidarte, si le preguntas a Espo y a Ryan te dirán lo mismo. Aún no es tiempo de que trabajes.

-¡Y ahora es cuando todos están en mi contra! -dijo con los brazos al aire.

Kate había decidido ir a visitar a su amiga y desde hace más de dos horas, las dos habían estado conversando sobre cómo iba todo, lo que le había estado pasando últimamente a Kate y otras cosas que Lanie se traía con Espo. A todo eso, sabemos que la cerveza no iba a faltar, aún no estaban ebrias, pero si seguían a ese paso, lo estarían dentro de poco.

-No es que estemos en tu contra, Kate... sólo queremos tu bienestar.

-Mi bienestar lo conseguirían si me dejaran trabajar. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, ¿o no es así como yo era antes?

-Si, pero...

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? ¿Por qué no me dejan hacer lo que hacia antes?

-¡Aún no te recuperas completamente!... Lo siento, si estás aquí para convencerme de que te apoye, no lo lograrás.

-¡Aaahg!... No vine para eso... estábamos hablando de Josh ¿no?

-Mmm hmm... -contestó rodando los ojos.

-Ahora dime... ¿Qué recuerdas de él?

-¿Aparte de que es un idiota?

-Oye... tampoco es para que hables así.

-Lo siento chica, al principio me caía bien. Es guapo, lo admito... pero su forma de ser lo estropea todo.

-¿Su forma de ser?

-Ya sabes... sólo se preocupa por él y su carita de comercial.

-Es doctor...

-¿Eso qué?... A demás, basta con saber el cómo trató en el hospital a Castle, para odiarlo más -Lanie miró la cara de desconcierto de su amiga, así que le explicó algunas cosas de cuando ella andaba con Josh y la pelea en el hospital.

-Pero Castle no tuvo la culpa de nada.

-Lo sabemos, pero aquel señor 'soy un Don Juan, mírenme' insistía en alejar a Castle de ti. Incluso después de aquella discusión lo amenazó, le dijo un montón de palabrotas que hasta a mi me dieron ganas de asesinarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso, si él ni siquiera estaba contigo cuando más necesitabas su compañía? Siempre era Castle, en todo momento él estaba contigo, apoyándote, protegiéndote... queriéndote en silencio.

-Castle...

-El pobre sufrió tanto, se culpaba por todo aquello que te había pasado, por hacerte reabrir el caso de tu madre.

-Mi madre... No hemos conversado de ella. ¿Cómo es que... murió?

-Kate, te pone mal hablar de esto, sería mejor dejarlo para otro momento. A demás Castle sabe más sobre de ella que yo, él siempre te acompañó y miró junto contigo todos los documentos.

Kate no dijo nada, se quedo callada por un rato pensando o tratando de recordar algo que le viniera a la mente, pero nada. Fue por otro par de cervezas, siguieron con su plática y bebieron poco a poco hasta el punto en el que cualquier comentario les provocaba risa.

-¿Entonces Josh es un idiota y Castle es el amor de mi vida? -preguntaba Kate a su amiga con un tono de voz muy diferente provocado por el alcohol.

-¡Exacto! -contestó Lanie a grandes carcajadas, también en el mismo estado que Kate.

-¿Sabes?... No te recuerdo, pero con todo esto -decía refiriéndose a la conversación- comienzas a agradarme.

-¿Agradarte? Ja, espera a que recuerdes y ahí sí no vas a saber si quererme u odiarme -volvió a decir entre risas.

Se abrazaron y después Kate se levantó del sofá en el que habían estado.

-Es mejor que me vaya... No quiero imaginarme cómo estará Castle, espero que esté dormido -se despidió de Lanie y como pudo, salió del departamento.

Todo el camino trato de no tropezar, caminaba despacio pues el equilibrio comenzaba a fallarle. Tuvo suerte ya que al salir un taxi iba pasando por ahí, subió y la llevó hasta el edificio donde vivía. Cuando llego al departamento trato de no hacer ruido al abrir, pero aquello le salió mal. Las llaves se le cayeron y emitieron un ruido fuerte que después quiso callar con un 'shhh'. Intentó de nuevo y cuando estuvo dentro de la casa se dio cuenta de que Castle la estaba esperando en el sofá. Ya no podía hacer nada, la había descubierto.

-Kate...

-Shhh... ¡No hagas ruido! -le susurraba al momento en que reía.

-Estás ebria.

-No, sólo fueron dos cervezas -volvió a reír y fue a hacia la mesa.

-Dos cervezas... esa ni la vecina te lo cree. ¿Qué haces? -preguntó cuando la vio subirse a una silla y después a la mesa.

-¿No quieres un baile? -le dijo desde arriba con una mirada provocativa.

-Baja de ahí, te vas a caer.

-Turu ruru rurumm -tarareaba divertida. Trataba de hacer movimientos sensuales, pero con tanto alcohol encima, lo único que lograba provocar era gracia.

-Kate...

-Viene la mejor parte -dijo cuando intentó quitarse la blusa, pero Castle se lo impidió.

-Ven aquí -le dijo él cuando llegó hasta ella para tomarla de las piernas y llevarla sobre su hombro al dormitorio.

-¡Bájame...!

-No grites, los niños están durmiendo y ya es muy tarde para que estés divirtiéndote.

Cuando entraron a la recámara Castle cerró la puerta con su pie y la llevo hasta la cama para sentarla ahí. Después se dirigió hacia el armario y saco una camisa enorme que a Kate le encantaba usar para dormir. La ayudo a desvestirse y en cuanto le puso la camisa, ésta le saltó encima.

-No me gusta estar enfadada contigo -comenzó a decir Kate mientras lo abrazaba.

-A mi tampoco, pero es que... tienes que entender que es por tu bien, Kate -dijo y ella asintió en su pecho.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró unos instantes. No dijeron nada más, Kate se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios. Castle acarició su rostro y después otro beso llegó, pero esta vez un beso más prolongado, más intenso. Así besándola, Castle la alzó en brazos y la recostó en la cama pero ella no lo quería soltar.

-Kate... tienes que dormir...

-Hmmm... -protestó y giró rápido posicionándose sobre él para besarlo.

Cada vez los besos se hacían más lentos, Kate pasó a besar el cuello de Castle y un rato después, él sintió como ella se había detenido. Escuchó su respiración audiblemente y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Se acomodó un poco mejor en la cama pero jamás dejo de abrazarla. Estuvo acariciando su brazo un rato y un momento después se quedó dormido.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? **_㈏5


	21. Lo que sigue

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a hacerse presente, aún era temprano y Kate comenzaba a removerse entre las sábanas. Castle seguía un poco dormido abrazándola por detrás, amaba dormir así con ella, respirando su aroma, aunque ahora estaba un poco combinado con el olor del alcohol. Comenzó a notarla y la apretó más hacia él, Kate protestó, trataba de zafarse, no se sentía bien. Comenzó a quejarse y Castle se despertó asustado.

-¿Qué pasa, Kate? -comenzaba a preocuparse, la veía un poco mal.

-Ay Dios, la cabeza me va a estallar -se sentó en la cama y se sostuvo con las dos manos, el dolor era insoportable. Se había pasado de tragos el día anterior y ahora las consecuencias estaban llegando, una resaca terrible.

-Pero bien que te la pasaste anoche.

-Deja de burlarte... -lo regañó y le tiró una almohada.

Rick comenzaba a reír, sabía lo que era estar así. Él ya había pasado por eso en distintas ocasiones, pero verla a ella era diferente, pocas veces le tocaba mirarla en ese estado, aunque pareciera que ahora todo era más fuerte.

-Ahora vengo -le dijo Castle y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Kate se quedo en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo, masajeaba su cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor. Se prometió así misma, no volver a tomar de esa forma y todo aquello por hacerle caso a su amiga.

-"Te la vas a pasar bien"... ¡Mira que bien me la estoy pasando, Lanie! ¡Aaaahg!

-¿Hablando sola? -preguntó Castle desde la puerta. En sus manos traía unas pastillas y un vaso de agua para que ella las tomara.

Kate no le contestó, él se acerco y le entregó las cosas, se sentó junto a ella en un espacio que quedaba libre se ese lado de la cama y le acarició la cabeza. Kate tomó las pastillas que Castle le había entregado, sabía que con eso se le calmaría el dolor. Encogió sus piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos, apoyó un momento cabeza en las rodillas y después lo miró.

Su cabello estaba alborotado y una pequeñas ojeras comenzaban a notarse. Él le sonrió, esa imagen le recordaba a aquella vez que Alexis había estado en el mismo estado después de haber celebrado su graduación. Kate trató de levantarse pero al momento de tocar el piso se mareó haciendo que después se tambaleara. Rick se levantó rápidamente y evitó que ella cayera, se apoyó un momento pero después se soltó, quería andar por sí sola.

-Rick, puedo andar sola... -le dijo cuando notó que él la perseguía.

-¿A dónde vas?... Aún es temprano -Por cuidarla, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Necesito un baño... ¿ahora también me vas a prohibir eso? -preguntó irritada, aquella jaqueca la estaba matando.

-Sería mejor que te recuestes otro rato... Anda ve, yo te preparo la tina -le dijo en un tono sereno y ella iba a protestar pero no pudo, él le dio un beso en la frente y la giró para después empujarla de la cintura y dirigirla hacia la cama.

Un rato después Castle regresó y se la encontró con los ojos cerrados, estaba cansada, casi no había dormido en toda la noche, pero ella quería tomar ese baño. Se acercó a ella y le susurro cerca de la cara.

-Kate... ya esta la tina...

-Mmm... No estoy dormida -le mintió, había conseguido atrapar el sueño pero quería bañarse para sentirme mejor. Se levantó con pesadez y Castle la ayudo. Se veía bastante cansada, aún le dolía la cabeza.

Fueron hasta el baño y cuando entraron, una fragancia la inundó por completo, todo ahí olía a rosas. Castle se había esmerado, preparando un baño de espuma con velas aromáticas y otras cosas que hacían una mejor relajación. Kate se giró y lo abrazó, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, él comenzó a ayudarla con la ropa, fue quitando cada prenda hasta dejarla desnuda. Kate lo besó y después se metió a la tina con ayuda de él.

El agua estaba tibia pero ella no quería estar ahí sola, tomó a Castle de la muñeca y lo acercó.

-Entra conmigo -le dijo al oído.

Él lo pensó por un momento, quería que ella disfrutara de aquello, pero no le dio tiempo de negarse, Kate había tirado de él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la tina con todo y ropa. Ella comenzó a reír y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acompañarla. Se desvistió y unos minutos después ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel baño.

Se relajaron un poco y comenzaron a hablar de los problemas que habían tenido durante esos días. Kate estaba sintiéndose mejor, aunque no del todo, pues aún no le había contado de aquel encuentro con Josh.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó al notarla distraída.

-Aun me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿cómo haces para soportarlo?... supongo que alguna vez ya te ha pasado, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno... en un rato se te quitará, pero... sigo pensando en que te divertiste anoche -le sonrió.

-Ni me lo recuerdes... -le dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y se sumergió. Salió unos segundos después y lo miró pensativa, sabía que no era el momento pero aquello la estaba matando- Rick... -lo llamo de nuevo por su nombre y esta vez él sí lo notó- Necesito decirte lo que hice el jueves, el por qué aparecí hasta tarde ese día.

-¿Ocurrió algo grave? -preguntó preocupado por el tono en el que ella le hablaba.

-No, sólo... -lo miró unos instantes y suspiró- salí a ver a Lanie pero no la encontré así que paseé por varias horas y cuando ya iba a volver... me encontré con...

-¿Con quién te encontraste? -preguntó cuando ella hizo silencio.

-Con... Josh -Castle se removió pero no dijo nada, ahora estaba serio- Se que jamás se agradaron pero... necesitaba decírtelo, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros -le dijo muy sincera- tampoco quiero que te molestes por esto.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó en tono neutro.

-¡Por supuesto que no!... Castle no se que estés pensando pero yo no soy de esas mujeres que se meten con cualquiera que se les ponga en frente, sólo platicamos un rato.

-Tampoco estoy diciendo eso... sólo pregunté.

-Por eso mismo es que ayer volví a buscar a Lanie, necesitaba salir de dudas.

-¿Dudas?

-Sí, a parte de los problemas y nuestras vidas... hablamos de Josh... ella me contó lo que sabe de él y lo que presenció mientras estuvimos juntos.

-¿Y eso de que sirvió?

-Sirvió para darme cuenta de que es un mentiroso de lo peor y también para abrirme los ojos... -se acercó a él- de saber que no cualquiera es como tú, Rick.

Mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro hasta que Kate sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, le sonrió y él la abrazó, ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo, esa sensación, ese deseo de estar juntos siempre. Castle la aparto y acarició su rostro, miró sus labios y sus ojos alternadamente, quería besarla, necesitaba besarla, no ocuparon decir nada más, ambos tenían en claro lo que querían.

Castle la sentó de frente sobre él y comenzó a besarla, el contacto de labios era apenas un simple roce, quería disfrutar, quería que los dos disfrutarán. Kate enredo sus dedos en el cabello de él y lo besó con más profundidad, necesitaba sentir aquello que le provocaban sus besos. Las caricias no tardaron en llegar, Castle pasó a besar su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y un rato después ambos estaban listos. Castle entró en ella y Kate gimió al sentirlo, volvieron a besarse y comenzaron a moverse de una forma lenta y firme.

En todo momento Castle estuvo al pendiente de ella, quería que se sintiera cómoda, por otro lado ella notaba el cariño con el que Castle hacia aquello, se sentía cuidada, protegida, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Estaban haciendo el amor, lo miró a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa, se abrazó a su cuello y rato más tarde ambos llegaron a ese clímax que tanto habían esperado.

-Sólo te quiero a ti -susurró Kate en su oído, estaba agotada pero feliz. Lo miró a los ojos y él le regalo una sonrisa.

Volvieron a besarse, conversaron por otro rato y más tarde volvieron a hacer el amor.

* * *

_**Para aquellas personas que querían ver algo más entre nuestros protagonistas, ahí está. Fue algo sencillo ya que no había pensado en escribir algo así hasta más adelante, pero pues ustedes lo pidieron y lo quise intentar... ahora sólo falta saber su opinión. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Estaré esperando sus reviews... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_ ㈏5


	22. Sorpresas inesperadas

Unas horas mas tarde, después de aquel baño tan 'relajante', Castle había decidido escribir algo para su próxima novela, se sentía tan inspirado que fácilmente iba para la mitad de un segundo capítulo. Nicole le hacía compañía sentada a un costado suyo con la cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos. Muy atenta, miraba todo lo que Castle escribía y la rapidez con la que lo hacía. Aunque aún no supiera leer, todo aquello le llamaba la atención, era pequeña pero eso no le impedía el saber qué le gustaba y qué no.

Dylan se aburría en la sala ya que no tenía a su hermana jugando con él, sabía que ella estaba entretenida y no la quería molestar así que fue hacia la cocina donde estaba su madre y se sentó en un banco para alcanzar la encimera.

Kate estaba buscando los ingredientes para preparar la comida pero se dio cuenta de que muchos de ellos hacían falta. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con su hijo un poco apagado, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tan tranquilo?... ¿No se supone que deberías estar jugando con tu hermana?

-Parece que ella encontró su propia diversión -dijo y señaló con su cabeza para que Kate viera en dónde estaba- últimamente, cada vez que papá escribe, ella le hace compañía.

-Oh... ¿Entonces no tienes nada que hacer? -preguntó ella y él negó con su cabeza- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al supermercado?

Pareciera que al niño que hubieran dicho 'levántate que si no te quedas pegado' porque en ese mismo instante que Kate había terminado la pregunta, el niño bajo corriendo y tiró del brazo de ella.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -decía con tal alegría que su madre soltó una carcajada al verlo tan efusivo.

-Oye, espera terremoto... deja que vaya por mi bolso... No esperarás que salgamos sin dinero, ¿no?

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué?

-¡Me dijiste terremoto!

-Fue de cariño, pero si te molesta no te lo digo más.

-No, no, no... es que... así es como nos apodaste un día a Nicole, a Sophi y a mi. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Iba a negar en respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero no pudo. Su mente viajó a unos meses atrás cuando la familia entera y sus amigos se encontraban en un lugar en donde había piscinas.

Tuvo un pequeño mareo y se sostuvo de la encimera para no caer, estaba recordando aquel momento. Sophi y Dylan corrían como locos, sin darse cuenta de que Castle estaba parado en la orilla de la piscina. Éstos corrieron cerca de ahí y chocaron contra él haciendo que cayera, salpicado después a los que se encontraban cerca de él. Fue ahí cuando Kate les dijo que eran unos terremotitos.

-Sí -contestó a su hijo, después de aquello.

Dylan la abrazó fuerte de las piernas pero después ella se inclino para abrazarlo a él. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y fue por su bolso.

-Papá... ¡mamá recordó! -gritó cuando ella había subido por las escaleras.

Castle lo miró sorprendido y dejo la computadora en la mesa de centro.

-Oíste eso Nicole... mamá recordó otra cosa -le dijo éste a su hija.

Se levantó del sofá y alzó a Nicole por los aires. La pequeña estaba soltando grandes carcajadas que también hicieron reír a Castle y a Dylan. Después hizo lo mismo con su otro hijo y cuando Kate bajo, la abrazo y le dio muchas vueltas.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo ella mientras él seguía en lo suyo- Para Rick, me estoy mareando.

Por fin las vueltas pararon y Castle le robó un beso.

-¡Wakala! -expresó Dylan y ambos rieron.

Nicole miraba desde abajo un poco divertida, tratando decir lo mismo que su hermano pero sólo podía pronunciar un 'akala', lo que les hizo reír aún más.

-¡Pasa... que recordaste!

-¡Ah, sí!... -contestó ella con una sonrisa- por cierto... te ves muy bien en traje de baño.

-¿Qué recordaste? -preguntó un poco atontado por eso que ella le había dicho, muchas veces ella lo había visto sólo con su short de baño.

-El momento en que elegí el apodo para los niños.

-¿Sólo recordaste eso? -quiso saber si no se acordó de lo que vino después.

-¿Tenía que recordar otra cosa?

-Muchas otras, sí... pero con eso está bien -le sonrió.

-Bueno... ahora iba saliendo con Dylan al supermercado, hacen falta cosas para la comida y bueno... tú estabas escribiendo con Nicole muy entretenida.

-Podemos ir todos -contestó él.

-No es necesario, será algo rápido.

-Esta bien, pero llamas si necesitas algo.

-Estará bien papá, además... yo la cuidaré -dijo el niño y volvieron a reír.

Dicho esto, Kate se despidió dándole un beso rápido en la cabeza a Nicole y uno en los labios a Castle.

-Volvemos en un rato -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Pá, vover esquibir -aún no podía pronunciar muy bien las palabras, pero era más que claro que quería que su padre volviera a escribir.

Castle tomó a su pequeña en brazos y la llevó con él hasta el sofá para retomar lo que había dejado de hacer. Se acomodaron de la misma forma en la que habían estado anteriormente, pero esta vez Nicole se abrazó a él.

Cuando Kate y Dylan llegaron al supermercado, éste trató de correr pero Kate lo sostuvo de la mano.

-¿A dónde tan deprisa? -le preguntó.

-Sólo quiero entrar ya.

-Si sales así te perderás, así que quédate cerca. Ahora iremos por lo que hace falta y regresaremos lo mas pronto posible, ya sabes como se pone tu padre si no hacemos lo que decimos.

-Si no nos encuentra él, es capaz de llamar a la policía para que vengan a buscarnos -dijo y río.

-Sí -dijo ella y se lo imaginó por un momento -bueno, entremos ya.

Entraron en busca de las cosas que hacían falta para la comida, pero después Kate decidió llevar más de lo acordado. Dylan se entretuvo un momento en el pasillo donde estaban las galletas mientras Kate buscaba a la vuelta puré de tomate y sopa.

-Kate... ¡Que sorpresa! -dijo alguien ahí y ella levantó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Josh... hola -saludó por no ser descortés.

-Mira en dónde nos venimos a encontrar, ya no pudimos seguir conversando el otro día. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

-Gracias pero no... estoy ocupada.

-Entonces otro día.

-Lo siento... no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Mami, podemos llevar estas galle... -no completó lo que iba a decir, se quedó callado al ver a aquel señor hablando con su madre.

-¿Tienes un hijo? -preguntó sorprendido, jamás se esperó aquello.

-Dos, para ser exactos.

Él ya no supo que decir, ahora se daba cuenta del por qué el rechazo de ella, le dolía pues aún tenia sentimientos hacia Kate. No se hacia a la idea de que tuviera otra familia, una que no fuera con él.

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre? -le preguntó al niño.

-Rick -contestó él, aún no sabía lo que pasaba.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Así que Rick, ¿eh?... Rick Castle, supongo -se dirigió esta vez a Kate y ella asintió. Tenia unas ganas tremendas de destrozar todo el lugar pero se contuvo. Rick, siempre metido en todo, jamás soportó verlo cerca de ella cuando estuvieron juntos y ahora, era él quien estaba a su lado.

Kate se asustó al ver cómo Josh comenzaba a temblar del coraje, Dylan se abrazó a ella porque al igual que su madre estaba comenzando a tener miedo de lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacer.

Josh observó al niño un momento, jamás había visto a alguien tenerle miedo.

-Adiós, Kate -fue lo último que dijo y se fue.

-Ese señor es malo -dijo Dylan y Kate no dijo nada sobre eso.

-Vayamos a pagar y regresemos a casa.

* * *

_**Aún no sé si esta es la despedida de Josh, estoy imaginando algunas cosas pero no sé si las escribiré, seguiré pensando sobre ello y veré que hago después.**_

_**Perdón por dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, espero no seguir así pues ya pronto regresaré a clases y no quisiera apartarme tanto tiempo.**_

_**¿Reviews?... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_ ㈏5


	23. Travesura de hermanos

**_Siento haberlos dejado tanto tiempo esperando, me quede sin internet y hasta ahora volvieron a instalarlo. _**

**_Hay alguien ahí quiere matarme por poner a Josh en esta historia. Creo que no me expliqué bien cuando dije que la próxima vez usaría a alguien mas, me refería a "en otra historia", el villano aquí es Josh y ya tengo los últimos capítulos planeados, querrán matarme pero creo que es la mejor opción de todas las que he tenido._**

**_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa Dylan corrió a abrazar a su padre, aún seguía un poco asustado por aquello que había presenciado y tenía miedo de que aquel hombre pudiera hacerle algo malo a su familia. Por alguna razón no se sentía tranquilo, la despedida de Josh se le había hecho de lo más extraña y él era muy inteligente como para saber que aquel hombre tramaba algo.

De inmediato Castle se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, su hijo no era el mismo de hace un rato y lo podía notar. Buscó con la mirada a Kate y la encontró en la cocina acomodando las cosas que había comprado, se quedó unos instantes más con Dylan hasta que éste fue a jugar con su hermana. Castle se levantó y fue a ayudar a Kate.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó ya por un lado de ella.

-¿Eh? No -hizo silencio un momento- Bueno... nos encontramos con Josh y parece que a Dylan no le agradó mucho.

-¿Sólo eso?... Recuerda lo que dijiste... no más secretos entre nosotros.

-Parece que a Josh le tomó por sorpresa que tenga una familia... contigo... y bueno, reaccionó de una manera extraña, como si le molestara.

-Por supuesto que iba a molestarle, jamás nos llevamos bien.

-Lo se, pero... era algo mucho más que eso -le dijo preocupada.

-Noto diferente a Dylan...

-Tal vez siga un poco asustado...

-¿Asustado? -preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué pasó, Kate?

-Ya te lo dije... Josh se molestó y... no lo sé... al final sólo se despidió. No dijo nada más después de eso, aunque... no sólo estaba molesto... parecía como si le hubiera entrado una rabia enorme... estaba controlándose él mismo... -se detuvo un momento- No quiero seguir hablando de esto, Castle.

-Esta bien... todo estará bien... no te preocupes. ¿Quieres que te ayude? -cambió de tema, sabía que si seguían hablando más de aquello, le afectaría.

Se lavaron las monos y pusieron los ingredientes sobre la encimera. Kate comenzó a picar cebolla mientras Castle le ayudaba a preparar las salsas, hacían muy buen trabajo juntos, siempre era así. Pareciera que Castle quería jugar, pues cada vez que terminaba una salsa le embarraba un poco en la cara a Kate, ella se enojaba y lo regañaba, pero él no hacia caso y volvía a hacerlo.

-¡Basta, Rick! No es agradable tener salsa de tomate cubriéndome el rostro.

-No es todo el rostro, sólo la mejilla... ¿Te he dicho lo exagerada que llegas a ser?

Kate achicó los ojos y tomó el rostro de él para después embarrarlo con la salsa que tenía en la cara, Castle se alejó y cuando vio que ella sonrió tomó más salsa y se la embarró, ahora en la nariz.

-Si sigues así nos quedaremos sin nada para acompañar.

-Me gusta más cómo te queda a ti -le dijo y la tomó por la cintura- ahora sólo falta probar... cómo sabe en ti -acercó su rostro, hasta que su boca quedó a milímetros de la de ella.

Castle comenzó a besar la nariz de Kate para quitar la salsa que había embarrado, después pasó a su mejilla y la lamió lentamente para deshacerse del resto de que aun seguía ahí. Al hacer eso Kate sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y Castle sonrió al percatarse de aquello, esperó unos segundos más y después la miró a los ojos.

Kate pudo sentir el deseo de él y eso la puso un poco nerviosa. Por la mañana había sido diferente, ambos estaban solos, pero ahora, estaban sus hijos. Los niños seguían jugando en la sala, trataban de armar un rompecabezas de cincuenta piezas, pero cada vez que Dylan colocaba una pieza, Nicole se encargaba de quitarla y poner otra.

-Rick... la comida -le dijo ella cuando sintió que ya no podía más. Su cuerpo también lo pedía a gritos pero obviamente ese no era un momento adecuado para seguir con aquello.

-Sí, sólo una cosa... -contestó él y no dejo que ella preguntara otra cosa.

Castle tomó su rostro y la besó, al principio fue algo impetuoso pero después se transformó en algo más tierno. Se tomó la libertad de explorarla y sentirla más cerca, así que con un brazo la atrajo más hacia sí. Kate lo besaba al igual que él y un momento más tarde ella también se encontraba explorándolo. Aquellas sensaciones no podían compararse con nada, sólo él podía hacerla sentir así.

Cuando el beso terminó, retomaron la preparación de la comida y un rato mas tarde ya todos se encontraban comiendo.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas distintas. Dylan estaba emocionado porque ya pronto entraría a preescolar y no paraba de recordárselos, más aún si su compañera de juegos entraría con él. Se divertía mucho estando con Sophi, quien sabe qué sería de ellos si no se tuvieran el uno al otro.

* * *

-Niños... ya jugamos bastante, ahora tenemos que esperar a mamá, seguro no tarda en llegar -dijo Castle parado en medio de la sala. Kate había ido a ver a Lanie desde hace un rato porque necesitaba hablar con ella y había dicho que sólo estaría fuera un par horas.

-Otro rato... por favor, papá.

-No, Dylan... ya es tarde y tienen que ir a dormir.

-Uno más... por favor... un juego solamente...

-Dylan...

-Po favo... -pidió ahora, Nicole- uno, pá.

-Está bien -dijo resignado, además, no podía negarse a esa mirada de cachorro que ambos comenzaban a hacerle.

-¡Bien!...-exclamó Dylan- Bueno... Nicole pésame la venda -la pequeña le obedeció y se la llevó de inmediato- Ahora, déjame ponerte esto papá.

-¿Me van a secuestrar? -preguntó divertido.

-Algo así -respondió su hijo riendo y le vendó los ojos- ahora... la cinta -volvió a pedirle a Nicole y la niña volvió a llevarle lo que él le pedía- Muy bien... -dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo- ¿Se lo quieres poner tú? -le preguntó a su hermana y ésta asintió encantada- Inclínate un poco, papá.

Nicole tomó el pedazo de cinta que le daba su hermano y después le tapó la boca a su padre para que no hablara.

-Todo va bien... ahora ven con nosotros -decía Dylan y Castle hacía caso a todo lo que sus hijos le indicaban- Siéntate aquí... -le dijo cuando lo acercó a una silla.

Castle comenzó a balbucear algo que los niños no entendieron por la cinta que llevaba en su boca. Dylan fue por una cuerda que tenían escondida detrás del comedor y le pidió ayuda en tono bajo a su hermana para comenzar a atarlo. Castle seguía esperando el siguiente paso pero estaba comenzaba a extrañarse de todo aquello.

-¡No te quites la venda, papá! -lo regañó Dylan.

De nuevo Castle balbuceó unas cuantas palabras que tampoco pudieron entender, se quedo quieto y espero a que ellos hicieran lo que seguía.

Los niños ataron con agilidad los brazos y los pies a la silla, regañando a Castle en algunos momentos porque este se movía y no les dejaba hacer bien su trabajo. Cuando por fin terminaron, los pequeños comenzaron a reír, ahora lo tenían como habían querido.

-¡Excelente! -dijo y chocó una mano con su hermana- Papá, ahora... sólo tienes que relajarte y nosotros... nos vamos a dormir -dijo riendo.

Castle comenzó a moverse. ¿Cómo que iban a dejarlo ahí? Balbuceó más palabras pidiendo que lo desataran pero los niños no hicieron caso.

-Lo siento papá, no entiendo lo que dices... ¿y tú, Nicole? -le preguntó a su hermana.

-No -dijo la pequeña.

-Hmm... Que mal -fingió pena- ¡Buenas noches! -dijo y los niños se fueron.

Castle se quedó ahí, trataba de desatarse de cualquier forma pero no podía, aquello le recordaba al intento de escape que se le había ocurrido hace unos años para Nikki Heat, sólo que esta vez era más difícil. Estuvo intentando por varios minutos hasta que se dio por vencido, estaba cansado de luchar contra la silla y las ataduras.

-¿Rick? -preguntó Kate al entrar y trató de sofocar una carcajada pero le fue imposible- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Castle intentó contestar, pero sus palabras no salieron por tener la boca tapada. Kate acercó y retiró la cinta junto con la venda, permitiéndole por fin la vista y el habla.

-Las consecuencias de jugar con el par de diablitos más traviesos de New York.

-Son niños, Rick... No pensarás que crea que ellos hicieron todo esto.

-¿Dudas de mi? -preguntó y ella se quedó pensando- A ver, dime... si hubiera sido yo... ¿cómo explicas esto? -dijo señalando con su vista las ataduras- Sabes que son capaces de hacer esto y mucho más.

-Pues no me eches la culpa a mi, seguro eres tú quien les enseña todo esto.

-Pero eres tú quien siempre los defiende.

-Los defiendo porque son niños, tú ya eres adulto, deberías hacer cosas de adultos... Para este paso, creo que Nicole madurará más pronto que tú -le dijo en broma.

-Oye, muchas gracias... -le dijo con sarcasmo siguiéndole el juego- ¿Por qué no me desatas ya?

-Sería divertido dejarte así... -le dijo ella y alzó una ceja.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Ya se me ocurrió.

-Vamos Kate... quieres que haga cosas de adultos, ¿no?... si me desatas... podríamos hacer cosas de adultos... juntos- dijo esto ultimo en tono bajo.

-¡Rick!... -lo regañó y un momento después sonrió- Pensándolo bien... no es mala idea...- dijo y Castle no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Pero no. Te quedarás ahí un rato mas -le dijo y subió las escaleras.

-¡Kate!... -gritó desesperado- ¡Ya verás lo que te voy a hacer cuando logre deshacerme de esto! -dijo y ella soltó una carcajada en el camino.


	24. Tu castigo

Después de luchar contra los amarres de la silla, por fin pudo desatarse. Le sorprendía que sus hijos, siendo tan pequeños, tuvieran esa destreza para hacer cualquier cosa. No quería imaginar como sería dentro de unos años más cuando estuvieran en primaria, cada día que pasaba, la imaginación de esos niños iba en aumento.

Ahora sumarle a Sophi, bueno, esos niños podrían causar un destrozo total en New York.

Cuando Castle se levantó de la silla, fue hasta el cuarto de los niños para ver que ya estuvieran dormidos, y así fue. Nicole dormía casi bocabajo abrazada a skipy, su muñeco de peluche y Dylan se encontraba en un pequeño sofá por un lado de la cama. El niño se había quedado dormido esperando a que Nicole se durmiera. Castle se acercó sigilosamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlos. Le hizo una pequeña caricia a Nicole y después fue por Dylan para llevarlo a su recámara.

Cuando le dio el beso de las buenas noches a su hijo, se retiró, ahora le tocaba ir a él a su recámara. Cuando entró se encontró a Kate acostada de lado, parecía dormida. Vestía con una camiseta de él, le gustaba sentir su aroma y qué mejor manera de dormir que con una prenda de su marido, puesta.

Castle entró por debajo del edredón acercándose lentamente a ella pero Kate parecía no sentirlo, pues no se movía ni un poquito. Cuando Castle estuvo junto a ella, se le echó encima abrazándola pero después comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Kate rápidamente abrió los ojos por el susto y comenzó a soltar pequeñas carcajadas al sentir los dedos de él danzando sobre su cintura.

-Así que... Ibas a dejarme toda la noche en esa silla.

-No -contestó Kate riendo mientras trataba de evitar que Castle le siguiera haciendo cosquillas- iba a ir por ti...

-Ajám...

-En serio... -siguió riendo- ¡Basta Rick!... Déjame ir a ver cómo están los niños.

-No los molestes, ya están durmiendo...

-Deja de hacerme cosquillas... -ya no podía casi hablar, aquellas cosquillas le estaban quitando fuerzas para todo.

-Sigo pensando en cuál será tu castigo por dejarme solo y abandonado -dijo esto ultimo con voz melodramática y dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

Kate intentó levantarse para ir a ver a sus hijos pero Castle la aprisionó sobre el colchón, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.

-No podrás escapar -le dijo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de ella.

-Rick...

-Shhh... Kate, esta noche no saldrás de esta recámara...

Castle comenzó a besar el cuello de su mujer y ella suspiró al sentirlo, cerró sus ojos deleitada y comenzó a dejarse llevar por todo eso que él le provocaba. Castle sabía muy bien lo que tenía qué hacer. Estando con ella, no había nada que le impidiera expresar su amor, aunque no fuera con palabras.

Dejo de besar su cuello y alzó su rostro para mirarla, cuando Kate abrió los ojos, Castle pudo ver el deseo en ella. No pasó ni un segundo cuando ella atrapó sus labios. Al igual que él, ella también necesitaba sentirlo.

El beso fue intenso, ambos lo querían así, sabían exactamente lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Castle la dejó hacer, pero un rato después, fue él quien se encontraba explorándola. ¡Vaya!, no había beso al que pudiera resistirse, viniendo de ella, por supuesto.

Kate comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él, tardó unos minutos, pues Castle no le permitía mucho el movimiento. Quería tener el control ahí, pero Kate estaba ganando esa batalla. Cuando por fin logró quitar su camisa, Castle volvió a mirarla y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Tan desesperada está, detective?

-Sólo bésame -le contestó. En ese momento lo que más necesitaba era a él. Quería sentirlo parte suya de nuevo.

Castle no esperó más y la besó de la misma forma en la que ella lo había hecho anteriormente. Un rato después, incluyeron también las caricias y más tarde el despojo de la ropa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Castle besó cada parte de ella. Kate se sentía en las nubes, él la hacía vibrar con casa cosa que hacía. Cuando ya estuvieron listos, Castle entró en ella y Kate gimió.

Aun él sobre ella, comenzó a besarla y acariciarla. Quería disfrutar antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado, pero después fue ella quien le pidió movimiento.

-Las reglas aquí las pongo yo, sólo esta vez...

-Rick...

-Este será tu castigo por dejarme en la silla, amarrado...

-Iba a ir por ti... pero me quede dormida.

-Seguro... -dijo sarcástico.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad... -contestó Kate, pero él no le creyó.

Castle le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se desconectó, dejándola sorprendida por eso que acababa de hacer.

-Eso es todo... -dijo él, aunque por dentro hubiera querido hacerle el amor como nunca antes- Creo que aprenderás la lección, para la próxima -agregó y se recostó por un lado de ella.

O sea... ¿Qué? ¿Todo eso había sido el plan de Castle? Obviamente Kate no iba a quedarse así. Rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido y descendió casi bruscamente.

-Que sepa señor Castle... que a mi... nadie... me toma el pelo -dijo y comenzó a moverse contra él.

Castle estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que ella hacía eso, extrañaba esos momentos en donde todo era así antes del accidente, pero no perdía la esperanza de que Kate recuperara su memoria, sabía que algún día, ella iba a volver a ser quien era.

La tomó de la cintura y le ayudó a marcar el ritmo, con eso que Kate hacía lo estaba teletransportando a un lugar en donde sólo existían ellos dos. Castle se incorporó sentándose en la cama y la besó con ansia.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, amándose como nunca antes.

Kate enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Castle y profundizó el beso, aquellas sensaciones eran únicas, comenzaba a darse cuenta de cuan grande era el amor que él sentía hacia ella.

Un rato mas tarde, Castle cambió de posición quedando ahora sobre Kate, que inmediatamente se abrazó a él con sus piernas. Rieron por un momento y Castle volvió a besar su cuello. Le encantaba besarla y sobretodo, olfatear su aroma, era intoxicante.

Terminaron rodando por toda la cama y las sábanas quedaron casi en el suelo. Cuando Kate estuvo cerca del clímax miró a Castle y le regaló una sonrisa, hizo que se incorporara y cuando llegó a la cúspide se abrazó a él. Gimió su nombre por lo alto, cosa que hizo que Castle alcanzara también su propio clímax.

Unos segundos después, Kate se separó para mirarlo.

-¿Aprendió la lección, Señor Castle? -preguntó ella con la respiración entrecortada y él simplemente asintió- ¡Perfecto! -le sonrió agotada y se dejó caer sobre él.

Castle la abrazó y se desconectó lentamente de ella. Se recostaron y los cubrió a ambos con unas sábanas que aun quedaban sobre la cama.

* * *

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Kate unas horas mas tarde, con una voz adormilada.

Castle se encontraba escondido debajo de las sábanas jugando con sus mismos dedos. Acariciaba el estómago de ella y en algunas ocasiones también lo besaba.

-Rick... son las tres de la mañana... -dijo cuando vio el reloj e iba a continuar diciéndole otras cosas pero él apareció frente a sus ojos y la besó.

-Mmm... Eres adictiva, Kate.

-Vuelve a dormir... -le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Castle no obedeció y siguió acariciándola. Se metió de nuevo bajo las sábanas y Kate abrió los ojos cuando él...

-Oh, ya veo por donde vas... -le dijo ella y se metió bajo las sábanas con él.

Parecían dos adolescentes en plena primavera. Castle no paraba de acariciarla y Kate no dejaba de gemir.

-No, no, no... ¡Castle, no lo hagas! -lo regañó.

-¿Por qué no?... -quiso saber él.

-Serás hombre muerto si... Oh, no puede ser... ¡Lo hiciste!

Los dos comenzaron a reír y después Kate le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Castle la besó nuevamente y se colocó sobre ella. Sin darse cuenta, ambos volvían a ser uno mismo.


End file.
